


Blind Love

by Worker_Bee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_Bee/pseuds/Worker_Bee
Summary: Ты думаешь, ты знаешь его. Ты доверяешь ему. Ты любишь его.Но знаешь ли ты, что любовь часто бывает слепа?Что ты вообще знаешь?





	1. Chapter 1

Хейваджима Шизуо затянулся и медленно выдохнул горьковатый дым.   
\- Йошимото дал приказ увеличить количество дисков с детской порнографией.  
\- Мерзко.  
Шизуо сидел на диване в просторном светлом кабинете. Вся обстановка здесь явно намекала на то, что хозяин ни в чем себе не отказывал. Кожаная мягкая мебель, стол из красного дерева, стеллажи с многочисленными книгами, среди которых много эксклюзивных экземпляров, картины известных художников, украшающие стены, персидские ковры на полу. Дорого и со вкусом.   
Хозяин сего великолепия сидел за столом в удобном кресле напротив Хейваджимы. Это был красивый статный мужчина сорока пяти лет, в белом костюме от Gieves & Hawkes. На руке у него поблескивали швейцарские часы последней модели, а на пальцах была пара золотых колец. Его звали Авакусу Такахиро. Он был кумитё влиятельного и уважаемого клана якудза – Авакусу-кая.  
\- Порно и шлюхи – их главная жила, - невесело усмехнулся оябун. – Да, кстати, сейчас придет Том, и я дам вам задание.   
\- Хорошо, дядя, - кивнул Шизуо. Он нечасто позволял себе так обращаться к кумитё. Но сейчас, кроме оябуна, Шизуо и его брата Каски, который по обыкновению молчал, здесь никого не было. Тем более, Авакусу Такахиро действительно приходился родным дядей братьям Хейваджима.  
  
Авакусу-кай появился еще в прошлом веке – его основателем можно считать дедушку Такахиро. С тех пор каждый, в ком текла кровь Авакусу, занимался легализованной преступностью.   
У Такахиро была старшая сестра – Намико, которая в двадцать один год вышла замуж за Хейваджиму Кичиро. Через год она родила Шизуо, а еще через три – Каску. По мере того, как первенец счастливого семейства подрастал, родители стали замечать, что их любимый сын обладает поистине нечеловеческой силой: в три года Шизуо мог спокойно поднять стол, телевизор или прикроватную тумбочку. В семь – холодильник, шкаф, забитый увесистыми книгами, и тяжелую статую в полный рост какого-то известного общественного деятеля. Хуже всего было то, что Шизуо не мог контролировать свою силу, которую применял, как только выходил из себя. А выходил из себя он очень часто – любая мелочь, любой ничтожный пустяк могли вывести Хейваджиму-старшего. Вот почему Намико и Кичиро приходилось постоянно покупать в дом новую мебель или технику, которую разозленный Шизуо ломал, бросал, выкидывал из окна. И еще, пожалуй, семейство Хейваджима часто и в больших количествах покупало молоко, которое Шизуо очень любил и которое его немного успокаивало.   
Каска же, наоборот, рос тихим и спокойным ребенком. Даже чересчур спокойным – редко когда удавалось увидеть на его лице какую-нибудь эмоцию.  
Как бы там ни было, Намико и Кичиро очень любили своих сыновей. Не менее любил племянников и дядя. Он проводил с ними много времени, рассказывал про мир, в котором они жили – про мир якудза, объяснял, чем они занимаются, говорил про структуру и кодекс чести. Правду, как она есть, ничего не приукрашивая. Так, как в свое время рассказывал Такахиро и Намико их отец – дедушка Шизуо и Каски. Ведь братьям Хейваджима предстояло в будущем руководить Авакусу-каем.  
Все было хорошо. Пока однажды не случилась трагедия. Намико и Кичиро погибли в ужасной автокатастрофе. Пьяный водитель на большой скорости вылетел на встречную полосу – лобового столкновения избежать было невозможно. На тот момент Шизуо было всего восемь, а Каске, соответственно, пять.   
После всего случившегося Такахиро оформил опекунство и взял братьев к себе. Через пять лет у них появилась двоюродная сестренка – Авакусу Акане, которую Шизуо и Каска любили как родную.  
С момента смерти родителей прошло пятнадцать лет. За это время изменилось многое.  
Шизуо вырос до ста восьмидесяти пяти сантиметров, перекрасился в блондина, начал курить по несколько пачек в день и стал постоянно носить форму бармена. Но его вспыльчивость, нечеловеческая сила и неумение ее контролировать остались прежними. Остались и детские вкусовые пристрастия: любовь к молоку, сладкому и ненависть ко всему горькому. Шизуо прославился на весь Токио и его родной район Икебукуро как Воплощение насилия, Гроза Икебукуро или Фортиссимо Икебукуро. А некоторые просто называли его монстром. Надо сказать, самого Шизуо это нисколько не трогало. Пусть говорят, что хотят, пока он не слышит. Ну, а если вдруг услышит – незамедлительно кинет в обидчика уличный автомат с напитками или дорожный знак – его любимые орудия.   
Каска же открылся совершенно с другой стороны. Несмотря на его полное спокойствие и невозмутимость, выяснилось, что Каска может быть гениальным актером. Он с легкостью мог сыграть что угодно, изобразить любую эмоцию так, что в ее искренности ни у кого не оставалось сомнений.  
Шизуо мог гордиться тем, что в свои двадцать три он стал со-хонбутё – начальником штаба, третьим по главенству в Авакусу-кай. И родственные связи тут совсем не причем. Несмотря на ярлык тупого монстра, который повесили на него горожане, Шизуо был совсем не глуп. Хейваджима-старший был умен, пусть и по-своему, но умен. Он подчинялся только непосредственно кумитё и Танака Том-сану, который был сайко комон или попросту старшим консультантом. Том-сан был уважаемым мужчиной с не совсем обычной прической – он носил дреды. Часто Такахиро отправлял Тома вместе с Шизуо, чтобы первый мог контролировать второго, ведь в клане Шизуо был торитатэя – в основном занимался тем, что выбивал долги у людей, которые имели наглость занять у Авакусу-кая и не вернуть. И так как Шизуо мог в два счета убить должника, Том-сан вынужден был приглядывать за ним.  
Основной работой Каски была же работа с клиентами, которых надо было в чем-то убедить, запугать, обмануть, заставить, одним словом добиться того, чтобы они сделали все так, как хочет кумитё. Из-за прекрасных актерских способностей Хейваджиме-младшему это всегда удавалось. Обычно он представлялся как Ханеджима Юхей.  
В целом, контроль Авакусу-кай охватывал всю нелегальную деятельность в городе: торговлю оружием и людьми, проституцию, порнографию, наркоторговлю, пиратство, подделку ценных бумаг и тому подобное, а также клан Авакусу интересовался шоу-бизнесом и политикой и имел своих людей в правительстве.  
Но стоит заметить, что Авакусу-кай был не единственной мощной организацией якудза. Йошимото-кай был их вечным противником. Нынешнего оябуна звали Риота. Худой, высокий, скользкий человек, любитель играть «по грязному». Человек, которого презирали все члены Авакусу.  
Йошимото-кай имел почти такое же влияние, и все старался полностью раздавить клан Авакусу, который в свою очередь пытался сделать то же самое с Йошимото. Так и шла борьба за полный контроль над Токио.   
  
Шизуо потушил сигарету в пепельнице, поднялся и подошел к окну, любуясь чудесным видом на город.  
Штаб-квартира Авакусу-кая находилась в одном из небоскребов в центре Икебукуро. Она представляла собой кабинет кумитё, приемную, где сидела бесстрастная секретарша Ягири Намие, большой зал, в котором происходили различные совещания, и кабинеты Шизуо, Тома, Каски и других помощников оябуна. Также в этом небоскребе находились и квартиры наиболее значимых членов клана. Идея выкупить целый небоскреб для Авакусу принадлежала дедушке Шизуо, и это была, несомненно, очень удачная идея. На первом этаже располагался ресторан «Рони», принадлежащий так же Авакусу-каю, в котором Шизуо после окончания школы недолгий период времени работал барменом – тогда он не приносил еще большую пользу клану и не хотел сидеть нахлебником у дяди на шее. Поэтому-то блондин и ходил в форме бармена, ибо Каска зачем-то накупил ему столько комплектов, что всей жизни мало, чтобы их сносить. Кроме того, Шизуо очень любил младшего брата и дорожил его подарками.  
\- Авакусу-сама, к вам Танака-сан, - ожил селектор равнодушным голосом Намие.  
\- Конечно, пусть заходит, - ответил кумитё.  
Дверь тут же распахнулась, и появился Том. Кивнув Шизуо и Каске, сайто комон поприветствовал оябуна:  
\- Добрый день, Авакусу-сама. Опять должник?  
\- Добрый. Да, - Такахиро кивнул. – Сутенер Мируко Кёто. Не так давно был под нашим контролем и занял у нас приличную сумму, обещая вернуть все до последнего, когда его девочки заработают, но несколько дней назад из достоверного источника я узнал, что Мируко переметнулся к Йошимото и больше не считает себя обязанным отдавать нам долг.   
\- Да он просто глупец, если думает, что мы оставим его в покое, - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Вот именно. Так что вам с Шизуо нужно разобраться с ним. Вот сумма задолженности и адрес, - кумитё протянул Танака листок бумаги. – А для тебя, Каска, сегодня ничего нет, так что можешь отдыхать.  
Каска молча поклонился и покинул кабинет.  
\- Ну что, Шизуо, пошли? – Обратился Том к Хейваджиме.  
\- Пошли, - кивнул блондин. – Отдаст все как миленький.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - привычно напутствовал их оябун.  
Поклонившись, оба вышли за дверь.  
Между тем в приемной находился какой-то человек.  
«Клиент, обычное дело», - подумал Шизуо, окидывая взглядом стоявшего парня и невольно замирая.  
На парне были черные брюки, черная водолазка с треугольным вырезом, открывающим ключицы, и жутко нелепая черная куртка с белой меховой оторочкой. Черные волосы, каскадная челка, карие глаза, которые почему-то поблескивали красным. Увидев, что Шизуо смотрит на него, тонкие губы брюнета расплылись в ядовитой усмешке, такой отвратительной, что блондину захотелось незамедлительно стереть ее хорошим ударом кулака. С трудом подавив это желание, Хейваджима отвернулся от парня и вышел вон из приемной. Он и сам не мог толком сказать, что именно его взбесило в этом ублюдке: его высокомерный вид, светившиеся от самодовольства красноватые глаза, эта мерзкая ухмылочка или сам факт того, что он вообще посмел посмотреть на Шизуо.  
«Неприятный тип. Бесит!», - подумал блондин, выходя из здания, закуривая и натягивая очки с голубыми линзами.  
  
***  
  
С должником проблем не возникло. Шизуо быстро расправился с его, так называемой, охраной – двумя шкафоподобными мужиками с пистолетами, которые они все равно не успели достать. Когда Мируко понял, кто был перед ним, он сразу же вернул деньги, Хейваджиме даже не пришлось применять свою силу, к его глубокому сожалению.  
Так что в штаб-квартиру они вернулись через полтора часа.   
\- Кумитё-сама не один, - предупредила Намие. – Но вы можете заходить.  
Пожав плечами, Шизуо толкнул дверь. Какого же было его удивление, когда он увидел того самого брюнета. Он вольготно развалился на диване и о чем-то мило болтал с оябуном.  
Хейваджима резко остановился, отчего Том врезался ему в спину.  
\- О, вы уже вернулись, - воскликнул Такахиро. – Успешно?  
Танака обошел Шизуо и подал кумитё кейс с деньгами.  
Быстро пересчитав деньги, Авакусу сказал:  
\- Том, ты можешь идти, тебе я все объясню позже, а ты, Шизуо, присядь, надо кое о чем поговорить.   
Хейваджима не сводил настороженного взгляда с брюнета, который опять нацепил на лицо противную усмешку. Шизуо демонстративно сел не рядом с ним на диван, а устроился в кресле, стоящим неподалеку.   
Подождав, пока за Томом закроется дверь, кумитё представил брюнета Шизуо:  
\- Это Орихара Изая.   
\- Привет-привет, - поздоровался Орихара, растягивая слова. Его голос показался блондину ужасно неприятным, манерным, Шизуо невольно поморщился.   
\- Он…информатор, - продолжил Такахиро. - Последние несколько месяцев я получал практически всю информацию о действиях Йошимото-кая от него. И еще ни разу она не была неверной. С помощью сведений Орихары-сана нам удалось немного усилить наше влияние на западе Токио и предотвратить некоторые неприятные ситуации, в которых мы могли бы потерять немаленькую сумму денег.  
Шизуо промычал что-то нечленораздельное, не понимая, чего же хотят от него.   
\- Кроме того, Орихара-сан сказал, что со временем мы сможем полностью уничтожить Йошимото, если будем полагаться на его информацию. Поэтому я решил, что Орихара-сан должен присоединиться к нам. Нет, он не станет членом нашего клана, он просто будет работать отныне только на нас. Пока мы не устраним конкурента. Так написано в нашем договоре, - кумитё показал на бумаги, лежащие перед ним. - Ты же, Шизуо, теперь будешь работать с Орихарой и заниматься уже не только выбиванием долгов.  
\- Чего?! – Зарычал Шизуо. – Я не буду.  
\- Почему?   
\- Я ему не верю, - категорично заявил Хейваджима, пронзая Изаю ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Его информация всегда была точна. Нет причин не доверять ему, - спокойно произнес оябун.  
\- Он мне не нравится.  
\- Шизуо, сейчас не до личных симпатий.  
\- Он мне не нравится, - упрямо повторил Хейваджима. – Я не хочу работать с ним!  
\- Оя-оя, откуда столько ненависти? - Орихара хихикнул, а Шизуо мысленно пожелал ему подавиться своим смехом и сдохнуть.  
\- Почему он согласился работать на нас, какая ему от этого выгода? – Спросил блондин, игнорируя Изаю и обращаясь к Такахиро.  
\- Кумитё-сама предложил очень хорошие деньги за мою работу, вот и все, - пожал плечами Орихара.  
\- Все равно ты не вызываешь у меня доверия! – Рявкнул Шизуо, краснея от злости. – Откуда ты берешь информацию о Йошимото?  
\- Я не разглашаю свои источники, - отрезал Изая. – Тем более, мы с Авакусу-сама уже все обсудили.  
\- Орихара-сан, вы говорили, что живете в Синдзюку? – Вдруг спросил оябун. Дождавшись кивка, он продолжил. – Я думаю, пока вы будете работать на нас, вам лучше переехать сюда. Так будет удобнее. У нас есть отличная свободная квартира, рядом с квартирой Шизуо.  
\- Я с удовольствием приму ваше предложение, - улыбнулся Изая.  
\- Только не рядом со мной! – Заорал Хейваджима.  
\- Шизуо…  
\- Мало того, что я должен работать теперь с ним, так еще он будет моим соседом!  
\- Шизуо…  
\- Я ни за что не стану жить рядом с этим ублюдком!  
\- Шизуо…  
\- Почему бы ему не пойти нахуй?!  
\- Шизуо! – Рассердился кумитё. – Ты забыл, кто я? Забыл кодекс? Забыл, что должен беспрекословно выполнять мои приказы?  
\- Я…приношу свои извинения, - сквозь зубы процедил Хейваджима, стараясь успокоиться. Никогда еще он не перечил своему дяде, которому был обязан многим и, тем более, он никогда не смел перечить оябуну, как того и требовал кодекс. Поэтому сейчас ему было немного стыдно за свое поведение, но этот вечно ухмыляющийся Орихара вызывал у него сильную, ничем не обоснованную неприязнь. Хотелось пару раз хорошенько вмазать ему, чтобы жизнь раем не казалась.  
\- Я повторяю: ты будешь работать вместе с Орихара-саном, - голосом, не терпящим возражений, сказал Такахиро и достал из стола связку ключей. – Теперь иди и покажи квартиру. Я уверен, она вам понравится, - уже обращаясь к Изае, сказал кумитё.  
Шизуо взял ключи и, кипя от злости, покинул кабинет, Орихара за ним.   
Как только они вышли в коридор и пошли к лифтам, Изая сказал:  
\- Значит, ты – Хейваджима Шизуо, любимый племянничек Авакусу-сана.  
\- Заткнись, - бросил блондин, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он пришибет ублюдка на месте.   
Орихара хмыкнул.  
\- Фу, как грубо. Знаешь что? Я буду называть тебя Шизу-чаном, потому что ты похож на маленького глупого ребенка.  
\- Меня зовут Шизуо!! – Проревел Хейваджима, разворачиваясь.  
\- Поиграем, Шизу-чан? – Орихара был готов. Он стоял, держа в вытянутой руке раскрытый складной нож, острое лезвие которого угрожающе поблескивало.  
\- Это еще что за херня?  
\- Твой дядя не сказал, но, помимо всех прочих моих достоинств, я отлично обращаюсь с флик-лезвием и владею паркуром. Так что, даже не смотря на твою сказочную силу, я могу с легкостью перерезать тебе горло. Да и к тому же, я думаю, кумитё-сама не слишком обрадуется, если узнает, что спустя несколько минут после знакомства, ты попытался убить меня, такого полезного информатора, - насмешливо сказал Изая.  
\- Как же ты меня бесишь! – Зарычал Шизуо, понимая, что сученыш прав: если он сделает что-нибудь с Орихарой, наказание за неповиновение оябуну ему будет не избежать. Да и не мог Хейваджима подложить дяде свинью. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, блондин продолжил путь к лифтам.  
\- Вот и славненько, - ответил довольный Изая, убирая нож.   
  
"Управлять этим монстром будет легко".


	2. Chapter 2

После инцидента на крыше следующий день Шизуо намеревался провести дома, чтобы нигде ненароком не столкнуться с блохой. Хейваджима был так взбешен произошедшим, что боялся просто не удержаться и размазать Орихару по ближайшей стенке.   
«Чертов педик!»  
Нельзя сказать, что Шизуо был гомофобом, ему было абсолютно плевать, кто с кем спит. Все в порядке, пока это не касается блондина лично.   
Хейваджиме оставалось только надеяться, что скоро Йошимото будет раздавлен, и информатор навсегда исчезнет из его жизни.   
Мечте Шизуо проваляться целый день дома не суждено было сбыться. Только блондин растянулся на диване с пультом в руке, как ожил мобильник.  
\- Хейваджима.  
\- Шизуо, - заговорила трубка голосом Такахиро. – Спустись ко мне, есть задание.  
\- Сейчас буду, - вздохнув, ответил бывший бармен.  
В кабинете у оябуна, к бешенству Шизуо, сидел Орихара.  
\- Привет, - глумливо поздоровался Изая.   
Хейваджима, полностью игнорируя блоху, кивнул кумитё и устроился в кресле.   
\- Шизуо, - начал Авакусу. – Ты же помнишь Мируко Мичи?   
\- Это тот тип, который покушался на Каску? – Прорычал блондин, мигом вспомнив ублюдка и случай двухлетней давности.  
Хейваджима-младший возвращался домой вечером темным проулком, когда на него напал псих с огромным тесаком и чуть не зарезал. Каска оказался счастливчиком, в последний момент он смог увернуться и сбежать. Вернувшись домой, он немедленно рассказал все Такахиро и Шизуо. Последний мгновенно пришел в ярость и пообещал убить нападавшего голыми руками, как только они найдут его. К счастью, Каска обладал отличной фотографической памятью и смог описать, как выглядел потенциальный убийца. Якудза удалось выяснить, что его звать Мируко Мичи, но парня словно и след простыл.   
\- Пару недель назад я дал Изае задание, - Шизуо с неудовольствием отметил неформальное обращение. – Найти Мируко, не особо надеясь, что он справится. Прошло уже чуть больше двух лет, и черт знает, где он мог быть. Но я недооценил Изаю.  
Не глядя на Орихару, Хейваджима буквально почувствовал, как блоха пухнет от самодовольства.   
\- Кроме того, Изая выяснил, что Мируко – не просто псих, решивший прирезать первого встречного, нет, его подослал Йошимото.  
\- Вот сука! – Вспылил Шизуо, сжимая кулаки и вскакивая на ноги. – Я убью его!  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - промурлыкал Орихара, встревая в разговор. – Мируко – сутенер, обитает в одном из клубов на окраине. Его девочки, дешевые, не блещущие красотой, как правило, из очень неблагополучных семей. Дохода от них практически никакого, так что большими деньгами Мируко не располагает. А Йошимото, видимо, предложили ему внушительную сумму за устранение Хейваджимы-младшего. Выбрали они его, должно быть, потому, что вам бы и в голову не пришло связать его с Йошимото-каем. Собственно, когда все пошло не по плану, Йошимото и спрятал его, чтобы вы ни о чем не догадались.  
\- Интересно, что он не прикончил его сам за оплошность, - заметил Такахиро.  
\- Не хотел марать руки? – Предположил Шизуо, опускаясь назад в кресло.  
\- Я больше склоняюсь к тому, что он еще чем-то полезен для Йошимото, - снисходительно ответил Орихара.  
\- Я надеюсь, что сегодня мы все узнаем, - сказал Авакусу.  
\- Да, мы с тобой нанесем ему визит, - произнес Изая, глядя на Шизуо и, Хейваджима мог поклясться, специально облизывая губы.  
\- Только, Шизуо, прошу тебя, не убивай его на месте, просто выруби и доставь сюда. Бросим его в крысоловку и послушаем, что он нам скажет, - добавил Такахиро. – Потом сможешь сделать с ним все, что хочешь.  
«Крысоловкой» называли небольшое помещение в подвале – квадрат голых холодных стен без окон, с тускло мигающей лампочкой на потолке. Туда бросали предателей и прочих личностей, которые перешли дорогу Авакусу-каю. Обычно с ними «разговаривал» Шизуо. Если проступок был не очень серьезный, после «воспитательной работы» жертву выпускали. Если же косяки были крупными – провинившегося ждала смерть.  
\- Его смерть будет мучительной, - пообещал Хейваджима, хрустя пальцами. – Только я хочу пойти один.  
Шизуо не хотелось оставаться наедине с блохой, мало ли, что он еще выкинет.   
\- Шизуо, не глупи, - попросил Такахиро. – Ты не знаешь, куда идти, и тебе может понадобиться помощь.  
\- Какая от него помощь? – Блондин раздраженно кивнул на Изаю.  
\- Например, доставка к месту обитания Мируко и обратно, - ухмыльнулся Орихара.  
\- Я и без тебя доберусь! – Рявкнул Хейваджима.  
\- Если учесть, что ты не знаешь адреса, да и говорят, что водитель из тебя никакой…  
\- Нормально я вожу!   
\- Тихо! – Вмешался кумитё. – Шизуо, в прошлый раз ты в очередном приступе гнева оторвал у своей машины руль и чуть не попал в ДТП.  
\- Потому что какой-то урод подрезал меня! – Возмутился блондин.  
\- И поэтому надо было отрывать руль у собственной тачки? Умно, – хихикнул Изая.  
\- Заткнись!!!  
\- Шизуо! Ты идешь вместе с Изаей, это приказ оябуна, если тебе так угодно! – Прикрикнул Такахиро, которому надоело слушать перепалку этих двоих.  
\- Слушаюсь, - выплюнул блондин, злобно глядя на Орихару.  
\- Вот и хорошо, пока можете идти. Но в девять вечера вы должны быть уже на месте.  
  
***  
  
В половине девятого парни спустились на подземную парковку и сели в черное BMW Изаи.  
\- Надеюсь, ты меня не угробишь, - презрительно сказал Шизуо, демонстративно щелкая ремнем безопасности.  
\- Ну, я в отличие от глупого Шизу-чана не выдираю важные элементы управления машиной и не создаю аварийные ситуации на дорогах, - губы блохи растянулись в привычной ухмылке, которую Хейваджима успел возненавидеть.  
\- Еще одно слово, и ты - покойник.  
\- Какая жалость, но Шизу-чан забыл, что ему нельзя меня трогать.  
Шизуо скрипнул зубами, вытащил слегка помятую пачку сигарет и закурил.  
\- Шизу-чан, у тебя когда-нибудь был секс в машине? – Поинтересовался вдруг Орихара, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Нет, не так. Шизу-чан, у тебя вообще когда-нибудь был секс?  
Низко зарычав, Шизуо попытался дотянуться до шеи наглой блохи, но Изая резко крутанул руль, машина вильнула, и Хейваджиму откинуло к окну.  
\- Что такое? Мне просто интересно, - невинным голосом протянул брюнет.  
\- Слушай сюда, блоха, - медленно заговорил Шизуо. – Не знаю, что ты себе там напридумывал, но я не педик. И если ты еще раз притронешься ко мне, я оторву тебе яйца и заставлю их сожрать. Ты меня понял?  
\- Шизу-чан такой страшный и жестокий! Настоящий Аттила!   
\- Ты меня понял? – Угрожающе повторил блондин.  
\- Шизу-чан, - Изая посмотрел на него с сожалением. – Я всегда добиваюсь своего. Всегда. Меня ничто не может остановить. Ради достижения своей цели, я готов пойти по головам, сделать то, на что любой другой человек бы никогда не решился. Принципы? Их у меня нет. Зачем загонять себя в рамки? Зачем ограничивать свою свободу? Хотя, пожалуй, один принцип у меня все-таки имеется - цель всегда оправдывает средства. Всегда. Так что можешь не сотрясать понапрасну воздух.  
\- Ты просто отвратителен, - с неприязнью сказал Хейваджима и отвернулся к окну. Остаток пути они ехали в напряженной, давящей, тишине, несмотря на играющее радио.   
  
***  
  
\- Приехали, - сообщил Изая, останавливаясь у грязного клуба вульгарного розового цвета.  
На входе стоял вышибала – шкафоподобный мужик с недельной щетиной и маленькими поросячьими глазками.   
\- Куда? – Гаркнул он, разглядывая парней.  
\- В этом гадюшнике еще и фейс-контроль? – Пробурчал Шизуо, прикидывая, куда бы ударить амбала.   
Но вышибала уже отошел в сторону, видимо, оценив дорогие часы Хейваджимы, блеснувшие на руке.   
\- Премного благодарен, - до тошноты вежливо улыбнулся Изая, и они прошли внутрь.  
Народу было немного. Пара человек сидела за барной стойкой, потягивая из трубочек коктейли сомнительного цвета и состава. На танцполе дергалось около двадцати человек, словно в конвульсиях. На диванах с грязно-розовой обивкой сидели девушки, на вид еще совсем юные, не достигшие совершеннолетия, в коротких юбках, майках с огромным декольте, чулках и туфлях на немыслимо высокой шпильке.  
Заметив вошедших, две девушки тут же поднялись и подошли к гостям.  
\- Привет, мальчики! Не желаете развлечься? – Проворковала одна из них.  
Хейваджима с отвращением взглянул на девиц. Сальные волосы, дешевая, местами потекшая, косметика, желтые кривые зубы, запах никотина, который не перебивал даже запах цветочной туалетной воды.   
Надо сказать, Шизуо, бывало, пользовался услугами проституток. Иногда, когда верхушка Авакусу-кая ходила в сауну, куда обязательно заказывали девочек, иногда, когда Хейваджиме просто хотелось секса. Но то были девочки VIP-класса, одна красивее другой, чаще всего блондинки из Европы, с внушительными формами и поразительными умениями, дающие куда только можно, знакомые со всеми видами извращений и фетишей, знающие двадцать техник минета, включая так называемого «шанхайского дракона».  
То, что стояло сейчас перед ним, выглядело поистине жалко и ничуть не возбуждающе.  
\- Извините, девочки, не в этот раз, - с милой улыбкой ответил Орихара.   
Девицы разочарованно вздохнули и неумело поковыляли назад к диванчикам.   
\- Прелестные создания, - фыркнул Изая. Шизуо вдруг заметил, что в свете неоновых ламп глаза блохи то и дело вспыхивали ярко-красным. Острые скулы отчетливо выделялись на худом бледном лице. Информатор выглядел каким-то… загадочным и потусторонним.  
Хейваджима тряхнул головой. Что за бред?   
\- Куда нам? – Спросил блондин.   
Орихара молча направился к барной стойке.  
\- Добрый вечер, - сказал он хмурому парню, протирающему бокал. – Нам нужно поговорить с Мируко-саном.  
\- Кто вы и по какому вопросу? – Поинтересовался бармен.  
\- Мое имя вам ничего не даст, а вопрос деловой, - ответил Изая, слегка улыбаясь.  
«Когда этой блохе что-то нужно, он просто сама доброта», - раздраженно подумал Шизуо, пытаясь просверлить взглядом информатора насквозь.  
\- Конкретней! – Тем временем потребовал бармен, отставляя один бокал и принимаясь за другой.  
\- Мы пришли поговорить с Мируко-саном по поводу доставки новых девочек, - немедленно отчеканил Орихара.  
\- У нас полно девочек, - угрюмо ответил бармен. – Если бы вы предложили доставить клиентов… Уходите.  
\- Боюсь, вы меня не поняли, - мягко возразил Изая. – Мы хотим предложить Мируко-сану других девочек, таких девочек, на которых клиенты сбегутся сразу же.  
На лице бармена появилась кривая улыбка. Он оценивающе посмотрел сначала на Орихару, потом на Шизуо.  
\- Так бы сразу и сказали. Проходите, - парень пропустил их за стойку, и показал на дверь, находящуюся за полками с напитками.  
\- Он что, не только бармен, еще и секретарь? – Спросил Шизуо, пока они поднимались на второй этаж по крутой лестнице.  
\- Это правая рука Мируко, - пояснил Изая. – У Мичи нет денег отдельно нанимать бармена.  
\- Интересно, как бы он попытался задержать нас, если бы мы попробовали пройти силой, - усмехнулся Хейваджима, разминая пальцы.  
\- Шизу-чан, только не переборщи. Кумитё-саму он нужен живым, - напомнил информатор.  
\- Да знаю я! – Недовольно отозвался блондин.  
Лестница заканчивалась небольшой площадкой и обшарпанной дверью болотного цвета.  
\- Так, Шизу-чан, сначала я говорю, усыпляю его бдительность, потом ты бьешь, тебе все поня…?  
Но Шизуо уже не слышал информатора. Почувствовав, что добыча рядом, он, как животное, рванулся вперед, одним ударом ноги выбил ветхую дверь и влетел в комнату.  
\- Ну, что, мразь, попался?!  
В небольшом кабинете за столом сидел мужчина лет тридцати, худой, с бегающими черными глазами и шрамом на левой щеке.   
\- Кто вы и что вам нужно? – На удивление спокойным голосом произнес Мируко, разглядывая взбешенного Хейваджиму, застывшего посреди комнаты.  
\- Мируко-сан, мы…, - начал было Изая, но блондина было уже не остановить.  
\- Ты пытался убить моего брата, ублюдок! Ты ответишь за Каску! – Заорал Шизуо, бросаясь вперед и откидывая стол, мешающий ему добраться до сутенера, куда-то назад, чуть не сбив при этом Орихару, успевшего вовремя отскочить.  
\- Шизу-чан, черт тебя дери, упокойся! – Изая предпринял слабую попытку вразумить Хейваджиму.   
Но Мируко, услышав имя Каска, уже все понял и не стал медлить.  
В ту секунду, когда блондин был занят столом, Мируко успел достать пистолет и теперь стоял напротив Шизуо, целясь ему точно промеж глаз.   
\- Играть со мной вздумал? – Не осознавая всей опасности, оскалился Хейваджима.   
Несмотря на то, что Хейваджима Шизуо обладал нечеловеческой силой, все же он был человеком. И пусти Мируко пулю ему в голову, летальный исход был бы неизбежен.   
Увидев, что Мичи снимает пистолет с предохранителя, и его палец начинает медленно сгибаться на курке, Изая в одно мгновенье вытащил нож из кармана куртки и кинулся вперед, отпихивая Хейваджиму и целясь ножом точно в горло Мируко.  
Раздался оглушительный выстрел.  
Первое, что увидел Шизуо, был хрипящий Мичи, медленно оседающий на пол, с орихаровским ножом в горле. Издавая отвратительные булькающие звуки, Мируко пытался выдернуть оружие из горла, тем самым только сильней разрывая его. Пара секунд - он упал и затих.  
\- Орихара, мать твою, какого хера ты убил его?! – Гневно закричал блондин, но резко осекся, вдруг увидев, что информатор валяется рядом с трупом Мичи и не подает признаков жизни. Еще не полностью осознавая, что произошло, но уже догадываясь, Шизуо бросил взгляд на дымящийся пистолет и быстро опустился на колени, переворачивая Изаю на спину. Весь левый бок брюнета был залит кровью. Аккуратно отлепив от раны мокрую ткань водолазки, Хейваджима увидел глубоко застрявшую в теле блохи пулю.  
Оттолкнув Шизуо, Изая успел всадить нож в горло Мируко, но, падая, Мичи, так и не выпустивший пистолет, выстрелил.  
Блондин вдруг словно отрезвел. Получается, что виноват в случившемся только он один. Если бы не ослепившая его ярость, они бы усыпили бдительность Мируко, и потом Шизуо вырубил бы его одним ударом. А теперь, получается, он обязан Орихаре? Человек, которого он ненавидел и презирал, отдал за него свою жизнь?   
Не может быть! Шизуо отказывался верить в произошедшее. С нарастающей паникой он дотронулся пальцами до шеи информатора, проверяя пульс. Сначала он не слышал ничего. Потом блондин почувствовал слабые удары. Или ему кажется? Нет! Пульс был, пусть и слабый, но был! Скорее! Надо вернуться в офис, надо к Шинре…   
\- Все будет хорошо, - лихорадочно зашептал Хейваджима, разрывая свою рубашку и обматывая ею Изаю. – Все будет хорошо.  
Внизу послышался какой-то шум, потом топот ног по лестнице.  
\- Что здесь произошло?! – Шизуо оглянулся и увидел бармена, испуганно смотрящего на мертвого хозяина. За ним маячили еще какие-то люди.   
Не говоря ни слова, Хейваджима схватил многострадальный стол и запустил им в толпу. Люди, сбитые, как кегли, послушно полетели вниз по лестнице. Таким образом расчистив себе путь, Шизуо максимально аккуратно поднял Орихару и стал осторожно спускаться.   
Выйдя в зал, блондин поспешил к выходу. Отдыхающие в клубе, численность которых прибавилась, в ужасе от него шарахались. Самому Шизуо, перепачканному кровью, было откровенно плевать на чужие взгляды. Все, что он хотел, это как можно быстрее добраться до машины.   
Выбравшись, наконец, из этого ужасного заведения и кивнув на прощание обалдевшему вышибале, Хейваджима принялся обыскивать карманы брюнета в поисках ключей. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что они где-нибудь выпали, и Шизуо охватил ужас. Но, к счастью, ключи нашлись в правом кармане штанов Изаи, и блондин облегченно вздохнул. Рубашка Хейваджимы уже полностью пропиталась кровью, и Шизуо оставалось только надеяться, что он успеет вовремя.  
Устроив Орихару на заднем сидении, Хейваджима буквально запрыгнул в водительское кресло и резко рванул с места.  
  
«Черт возьми, я должен успеть!».


	3. Chapter 3

Изая переехал в шикарную (по мнению Хейваджимы, слишком шикарную для такого ублюдка) квартиру, располагающуюся по соседству с квартирой Шизуо.  
Всю следующую неделю Орихара повсюду таскался за блондином, чем неимоверно бесил последнего. Но ничего поделать было нельзя: сам кумитё сказал, что информатору нужно как следует изучить всю внутреннюю структуру Авакусу-кая и посмотреть, как они работают. Почему-то Шизуо был уверен, что Орихара и так все это знает, но перечить оябуну он не мог. Хейваджиме оставалось только крепче сжать зубы и терпеть этого кровососа, который мало того, что раздражал одним лишь присутствием, так еще и болтал без умолку.   
\- Ты заткнешься или нет?! – Вспылил Шизуо. Они с Изаей стояли на крыше небоскреба Авакусу. Точнее, Шизуо стоял, а Орихара сидел на краю, свесив ноги вниз и неся какую-то философскую чушь. В философии Хейваджима был не силен, поэтому спустя пять минут восхищений трудами Канта, блондин не выдержал. – Как же ты меня заебал, блоха!  
\- Ты просто невежда, Шизу-чан, - Изая покачал головой. – И почему блоха?  
\- Потому, что ты мне уже всю кровь выпил! – Шизуо боролся с искушением скинуть кровососа вниз.  
\- Занятно, - Орихара зевнул. – Ну, для тебя я готов быть кем угодно.  
Не успел Шизуо задуматься над смыслом этой фразы, как у информатора зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да-да? – прощебетал Изая. – Вот значит что…интересно-интересно… Кто? Где и во сколько? Хорошо, спасибо за бесценную информацию.  
\- Что случилось? – Спросил Хейваджима, нахмурившись.   
\- Пока еще ничего, но вечером случится, - блоха ухмыльнулся.  
\- Говори прямо, сука! – Шизуо схватил Изаю за шиворот, как нашкодившего котенка, и хорошенько встряхнул. – Ну!  
\- Шизу-чан, поставь меня на место, - поморщился Орихара, одним неуловимым движением доставая из кармана куртки свое бессменное оружие. – Иначе…  
\- Что случилось? – Ледяным тоном повторил блондин, но все-таки разжал пальцы.  
\- Большое спасибо, - язвительно протянул Изая. – Снова проделки Йошимото. В любом случае, говорить я буду только с кумитё.   
\- Значит, мы идем к нему, - бросил Шизуо, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу с крыши.  
\- Я бы мог пойти один, - фыркнул Орихара.  
\- Нет, блоха, я тебе по-прежнему не доверяю, и я хочу быть в курсе всех событий, связанных с тобой.  
\- Вааа, Шизу-чан – сталкер! – Хихикнул Изая. – Не нужно так беспокоиться, я девственно чист.  
Хейваджима недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Я полностью на вашей стороне, - проникновенно прошептал информатор, хватая блондина за руку. – До тех пор, пока соблюдаются условия договора, и на мой счет каждый день падает значительная сумма денег, - усмехнулся он.  
Шизуо резко вырвал руку и начал спускаться вниз по узкой лестнице.   
«Если Йошимото предложит больше, он с легкостью предаст нас», - мрачно подумал Хейваджима.  
  
***  
  
В приемной никого не было. Видимо, Намие куда-то отошла по поручению оябуна.  
Шизуо уже хотел постучаться, как дверь в кабинет Такахиро отворилась сама, и из нее вылетела прелестная девочка с длинными черными косами.  
\- Акане-чан! – Изумленно воскликнул блондин. – Ты уже вернулась?  
На летние каникулы Акане уезжала заграницу к матери. Ее матерью была американка, Сильвия Эртон. Когда-то она приезжала в Японию по делам своего бизнеса, и у них с Такахиро случился роман. После рождения девочки они прожили вместе пять лет, затем их жизнь стала разлаживаться, и Сильвия вернулась к себе на родину, оставив ребенка Авакусу. Здесь Шизуо подозревал, что у бедной женщины просто не было выбора – Такахиро очень сильно любил свою дочь и не разрешил бы ее увезти. Впрочем, Эртон не сильно расстроилась по этому поводу – ей некогда было возиться с девочкой - надо было заново поднимать бизнес. Они с Такахиро договорились, что раз в год Акане на два месяца будет прилетать к матери в Америку. Такой расклад устраивал всех, в том числе и саму девочку, которая до безумия любила отца, Шизуо, Каску и других членов Авакусу-кая, среди которых она росла.  
\- Шизу-нии!!! – Закричала Акане и кинулась Хейваджиме на шею. – Я соскучилась!  
\- Привет, - засмеялся Шизуо, обнимая сестру. – Как там у матери?  
\- Скууучно, - девочка скорчила рожицу. – Нет, я, конечно, была рада ее увидеть, но, по-моему, два месяца – это слишком!  
Блондин усмехнулся, разглядывая Акане. Она пошла в отца – внешность была вполне себе азиатской, единственное, что отличало ее от японцев и делало неповторимой – яркие голубые глаза – подарок от матери.  
\- По-моему, ты немного подросла, - заметил Шизуо.  
\- Ты просто давно меня не видел! – Лукаво ответила девочка, и вдруг заметила стоящего чуть поодаль и ухмыляющегося Орихару.  
\- Шизу-нии, а это кто? – Спросила Акане, с любопытством разглядывая Изаю.  
\- Меня зовут Орихара Изая, - вышел вперед информатор и протянул девочке руку. – Какое-то время я буду жить здесь, с вами.  
\- Авакусу Акане! – Выпалила девочка, пожимая руку и с интересом рассматривая простое серебряное кольцо на указательном пальце Изаи. – Красивое колечко! - Одобрила Акане.  
\- Спасибо, - с усмешкой ответил Орихара и показал вторую руку с точном таким же кольцом. – У меня еще одно есть.  
\- Круто! А вот Шизу-нии не носит колечек, – грустно вздохнула дочь кумитё, а потом вдруг спросила. – А вы с Шизу-нии друзья?  
\- Нет! – Мигом отозвался Шизуо, просверливая информатора взглядом.  
\- Шизуо-сан почему-то не очень лестного обо мне мнения, хотя я не сделал ему ничего плохого, - с грустью сказал Изая. Хейваджиму перекосило от этой фальши.   
\- Значит, Шизу-нии думает, что ты плохой? – Переспросила Акане.  
\- Да, он не любит меня, можно даже сказать, ненавидит, - информатор снова изобразил вселенскую скорбь. – Я совсем не понимаю за что, я бы хотел дружить с ним.  
\- Блоха, ты… - разъяренно начал было блондин, но девочка его перебила.  
\- Шизуо! – Сказала Акане строгим тоном. – Не обижай Орихару-сана! Мне он нравится! Я думаю, он хороший! И не будь букой, когда с тобой пытаются подружиться!   
\- Я… Да он…, - растерялся от такого заявления блондин.  
\- Спасибо, - Изая улыбнулся. - Можешь называть меня просто Изаей, принцесса.  
\- Хорошо, Изая-сан! – Девочка радостно закивала. - Ладно, вы к моему отцу, да? Я пойду, не буду вас задерживать. Я еще не видела Каску. Пока, Шизу-нии! Пока, Изая-сан! - И Акане, тряхнув косами, умчалась.  
Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Орихара согнулся пополам от смеха.  
\- Какое… чудесное… создание, - выдавил он. – Бука Шизу-чан… я люблю… людей…  
\- Ты!!! – Взревел Шизуо, прижимая информатора к стене. – Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь мою сестру, я убью тебя!   
\- Ой, Шизу-чан! – Ударившись головой об стенку, Изая начал успокаиваться. - Расслабься, у меня и в мыслях не было обижать ее. Она просто милашка.  
Хейваджима еще пару секунд вглядывался в красновато-карие глаза - взгляд Орихары был спокоен и чуть насмешлив.   
\- Может, ты меня уже отпустишь, чтобы я наконец-то смог донести важные сведения Авакусу-саме?  
Шизуо отступил и первым зашел в кабинет к кумитё.  
\- Добрый день, оябун-сама, - поклонился Изая. – У вас просто чудесная дочь.  
\- Шизуо, Орихара-сан, - кивнул Такахиро, улыбаясь. – Спасибо, вы правы, она замечательная. Вы по делу?  
\- Да. Ко мне поступила информация о том, что Йошимото сегодня вечером опять собирается вам напакостить.  
\- Садитесь, я внимательно слушаю, - сразу же посерьезнел Авакусу.  
\- Мои люди позвонили и сообщили, что сегодня Ханато Изаму придется очень несладко, - усевшись, начал Изая. – Скажите, вам знакомо это имя?  
\- Ханато? Это самый крупный наркодиллер, работающий под нашим ведомом! – Воскликнул кумитё. – У него всегда можно достать абсолютно любой наркотик. Наш процент с его доходов очень высок.   
\- Сегодня в девять вечера на заброшенном складе в восточном районе Токио должна состояться передача товара. Очень большая партия героина и чистого кокаина. Йошимото знает об этом. Они сообщили в полицию о намечающейся сделке как от анонимного источника. Копы устроят засаду. Если они поймают Ханато, ему грозит большой тюремный срок, а вы лишитесь больших доходов.   
\- Вот дерьмо! – Такахиро нахмурился.  
\- Как Йошимото узнал об этом? – Подозрительно спросил Шизуо.  
\- Понятия не имею. Но вам повезло, что я знаю, что он знает, - усмехнулся Изая, сверкнув глазами.  
\- Да, Орихара-сан, информация действительно бесценна. Я скажу Ханато, чтобы отменил сделку, - решил Авакусу.  
\- Зачем же сразу отменять? Можно сделать так, чтобы виноватыми остались дилеры Йошимото, - улыбнулся Орихара.  
\- Что вы предлагаете?   
  
***  
  
В течение следующего часа Изая и Такахиро обсуждали, как можно грамотно обвести Йошимото вокруг пальца, чтобы он упал в свою же яму. Шизуо не сильно вслушивался, так как не очень понимал стратегию Орихары. Наконец, информатор, а потом и оябун сделали несколько звонков – все было улажено.  
\- Еще раз благодарю вас, Орихара-сан, - сказал Авакусу.  
\- Это только начало. Помните, что я обещал вам? – Изая подмигнул, а кумитё рассмеялся.  
\- Я ни капли не жалею, что нанял вас. Вижу, вы, действительно, профессионал.  
\- Ждите вечера, я уверен, все пройдет просто замечательно. А теперь, если позволите, - информатор кивком указал на дверь.  
\- Да, конечно, пока вы свободны.   
Орихара поклонился и покинул кабинет.  
Шизуо не сдвинулся с места.   
\- В чем дело, Шизуо? Через десять минут у меня важный клиент, - сказал кумитё, кинув взгляд на часы.  
\- Мне он не нравится. Орихара.  
\- Опять ты за свое! Ты же видишь, как он помог нам?  
\- Это пока еще неясно, - возразил Хейваджима. – Вдруг его план не сработает?  
\- Чепуха, - отмахнулся Такахиро. – Я уверен, все пройдет просто прекрасно.  
Шизуо вздохнул.  
\- Дядя, я просто боюсь, если он действительно такой умный и так много знает, как бы он не начал играть против нас. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, за Каску, малышку Акане, за Тома…  
\- Я понимаю твое беспокойство, но Орихара знал, на что шел. Если он пойдет против нас, то…  
\- То что?  
\- Мы убьем его. Мы сразу убьем его.  
\- Это правильно, - заметил Шизуо.  
  
***  
  
На удивление Хейваджимы план информатора сработал. Полиция повязала кого-то из людей Йошимото, а Ханато остался на свободе.  
В одиннадцать вечера Такахиро собрал старших руководителей клана и Орихару в зале для совещаний. Он подробно рассказал о последних событиях и еще раз поблагодарил Изаю за грамотно составленную операцию.   
Обсуждение не продлилось долго и вскоре якудза начали расходиться, однако, Шизуо, Том и Каска остались в зале.   
Хейваджима закурил и обратился к друзьям:  
\- А вы что думаете по поводу Орихары?  
\- Шизуо, ты последнее время, по словам кумитё, говоришь только о нем, - вздохнул Том.   
\- Потому что он меня бесит! – Рявкнул блондин. – Том, ты веришь ему? – Уже спокойней спросил Шизуо.  
\- Он, конечно, темный человек, но не глупый, чтобы предавать якудза, - ответил Танака. – Он знает последствия, не хуже нас с тобой.  
\- А ты, Каска, что скажешь? – Хейваджима обратился к брату.  
\- Я полностью доверяю Авакусу-саме. Если он считает, что Орихара может быть очень нам полезен, значит, так оно и есть, - невозмутимо сказал Каска. – Кстати Акане он понравился.  
\- Ты уже познакомил его с Акане? – Удивился Том.  
\- Нет, - с досадой ответил Шизуо. – Мы случайно столкнулись с ней, когда шли к оябуну. Я и забыл, что она сегодня должна была приехать.  
\- Брось, Шизуо, все будет нормально, - произнес Танака. – А теперь я, пожалуй, пойду спать.  
\- Я тоже пойду. Меня ждет Рури, - Каска поднялся.  
\- Передай привет своей девушке, - рассеянно произнес блондин.  
Сам же Шизуо был одинок. В старшей школе у него случались влюбленности, но ни во что серьезное это не вылилось. Отчасти от того, что Хейваджима имел славу человека ужасно сильного, крайне раздражительного и весьма неприветливого.  
Вспомнив школьные годы, Шизуо вздохнул. В пустую квартиру идти не хотелось, и бывший бармен отправился на крышу. Он любил смотреть на ночной город. Наверху было так тихо и спокойно, где-то далеко внизу проносились машины, шли люди, проходила жизнь. Здесь же казалось, что времени не существует. Хейваджима посмотрел на темное небо. Кое-где слабо мерцали звезды. Шизуо вспомнил, как в детстве они с родителями ездили отдыхать куда-то за город, где не было искусственного света мегаполиса, и ночь сияла множеством ярких небесных тел.   
Шизуо скучал по родителям. Он знал, что будет скучать по ним всегда, сколько бы лет не прошло со дня их гибели. Раз в год он ездил к ним на могилу – они были похоронены по-европейски.   
Блондин вдруг с ужасом понял, что плохо помнит, как выглядели мать и отец. Лица – смутные, размытые. Со временем все забывается, только почему боль тогда никуда не уходит?   
Хейваджима так погрузился в свои мысли, что невольно вздрогнул, когда сзади послышался довольный голос информатора.  
\- А, вот ты где, Шизу-чан! А я искал тебя!  
Шизуо мысленно сосчитал до десяти и медленно развернулся, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Что тебе надо от меня? Хотя бы сейчас ты можешь оставить меня в покое? – Зло спросил он.  
\- Нет, - нагло заявил Орихара, ухмыляясь. – Я, знаешь ли, соскучился!  
\- А я что-то нет! – Рыкнул Хейваджима, проходя мимо Изаи к выходу и ощутимо толкая того плечом.  
Вечер был безнадежно испорчен.  
\- Ну, Шизу-чан, подожди. Я хотел спросить тебя про дочь кумитё.  
\- Что? – Шизуо обернулся.   
\- У нее очень необычные глаза. Я так понимаю, ее мать не из Японии?  
\- Правильно понимаешь, но тебе до этого не должно быть дела. Если ты хоть пальцем ее тронешь…  
\- Знаю-знаю, ты убьешь меня, - усмехнулся Изая и внезапно очутился слишком близко к Шизуо. – Вот только я этого не допущу.   
Хейваджима почувствовал теплое дыхание на своем лице и прежде, чем он успел хоть как-то среагировать, Орихара прижался влажными губами к губам Шизуо.  
Пара секунд на осознание – и блондин отшвыривает информатора от себя.  
\- Ты что, блять, совсем ёбнулся?! – Шизуо быстро вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь прийти в себя.   
Изая только молча ухмыляется, невозмутимо стряхивая с плеч несуществующие пылинки.  
\- Пошел на хуй! Не подходи ко мне! Я не пидор! – Сотрясает воздух Хейваджима и быстро уходит с крыши.  
\- Пока еще нет, - себе под нос поправляет его Изая и разражается сумасшедшим смехом.  
  
«Это будет даже легче, чем я думал».


	4. Chapter 4

Шизуо летел на бешеной скорости, игнорируя светофоры, дорожные знаки и других водителей, которые недовольно сигналили ему вслед.  
Он, вцепившись одной рукой в руль, другой нашарил в кармане телефон и быстро нашел в списке контактов номер Кишитани.  
Кишитани Шинра был высококвалифицированным врачом, правда, с одним маленьким недостатком – он очень любил вскрывать людей и изучать их внутренности. Особенно его внимание притягивали люди, хоть чем-то выделяющиеся среди обычной серой массы. Например, он не раз предлагал Шизуо разрезать его, так как был уверен, что найдет внутри Хейваджимы что-нибудь интересное, указывающее на причину его нечеловеческой силы. Блондин, конечно же, каждый раз посылал его к черту.   
До знакомства с Авакусу-каем Кишитани занимался нелегальной медицинской деятельностью у себя дома, штопая мелких преступников с необычайным талантом. Когда одного из важных людей Авакусу серьезно ранили, Такахиро посоветовали обратиться к Шинре. Подпольный доктор вытащил парня буквально с того света, после чего оябун заинтересовался молодым специалистом и пригласил его работать на Авакусу-кай. Кишитани, не долгая думая, согласился. Так на втором этаже небоскреба появилась мини-больница с новейшим медицинским оборудованием, где Шинра с также нанятыми Такахиро другими медработниками оказывал якудза всю посильную помощь.   
\- Кишитани слушает, - раздался в трубке бодрый голос.  
\- Шинра, срочно готовь операционную, - быстро сказал Хейваджима.  
\- Шизуо-кун? Что случилось? Ты ранен? – Обеспокоенно зачастил врач.  
Но блондин уже отключился. Он вылетел на встречку через двойную сплошную, обгоняя впередиидущую машину, и чудом избежал лобового столкновения с красной Тойотой.   
Адреналин зашкаливал, сердце колотилось как бешеное.   
  
«Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Еще пара кварталов».   
  
Наконец Шизуо остановился около небоскреба Авакусу. У входа уже стояли обеспокоенные Такахиро, Танака и Шинра в белом халате.   
\- Шизуо, черт тебя дери, что случилось?! – Закричал кумитё, как только Хейваджима вылез из машины. – Ты ранен?   
\- Не я! – Ответил блондин, вырывая заднюю дверь и доставая Орихару. Кровь Изаи темными пятнами виднелась на обивке сидения, информатор был очень бледным, Хейваджима подумал, что он опоздал. – Шинра, скорее!  
\- О, Господи! – Кишитани хватило одного взгляда на парня, чтобы оценить ситуацию. – Быстрее, неси его в операционную! Столько крови…  
\- Шизуо, что это? Где Мируко? – Встрял Том, переводя взгляд с Орихары на Хейваджиму и обратно.  
Блондин покачал головой и кинулся в здание. Он перевел дыхание только когда осторожно опустил информатора на широкий стол.  
Кишитани, натянув перчатки, быстро разрезал рубашку Шизуо, осмотрел рану и удрученно покачал головой.  
\- Что такое? – Взволнованно спросил Хейваджима.  
\- Рана серьезная, пуля вошла глубоко, возможно повреждение внутренних органов, большая потеря крови, прогноз неблагоприятный, - быстро ответил доктор.  
\- Шинра, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, - почти взмолился Шизуо.  
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, - серьезно сказал Кишитани. – А теперь, пожалуйста, покинь операционную.  
Блондин, не мешкая, вышел за дверь, где его ждали Том, Такахиро и Каска.  
\- Что с Орихарой? – Резко спросил Авакусу.  
\- Прогноз плохой, но Шинра сказал, что…  
\- Пошли ко мне в кабинет, там все расскажешь, – перебил его кумитё.  
Шизуо нехотя поплелся за дядей. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось залезть в горячую ванну, смыть с себя чужую кровь и лечь спать. А наутро встать и с облегчением понять, что все это был всего лишь страшный сон.  
Но кошмары не снятся Шизуо. Шизуо вообще не видит снов после смерти родителей.  
Такахиро сел за стол, Танака опустился в кресло, а братья Хейваджима устроились на диване. Каска ободряюще положил руку на плечо Шизуо, за что последний был ему благодарен.  
\- Что с Мируко? Он сбежал? – Спросил кумитё.  
\- Нет, он мертв, - бесцветно ответил блондин.  
\- Мертв? – Авакусу поднял брови. – Ты все-таки не сдержался?  
\- Его убил Орихара. Но вы правы, я не сдержался.  
\- Изая? Теперь я вообще ничего не понимаю, - нахмурился Такахиро.  
\- Я ворвался в кабинет к Микуро и хотел сразу же вырубить его, но у этой суки был пистолет. Он направил его мне прямо в лицо и выстрелил бы, обязательно выстрелил, если бы Орихара не помешал ему. Изая кинулся между нами и воткнул свой нож ему в горло, но Мируко, видимо, успел нажать на курок, пуля попала в информатора.  
\- Твою мать! – Воскликнул Танака. – Только этого нам еще не хватало!  
\- Шизуо! – Застонал оябун. – Я же просил тебя. Я ведь просил не делать глупостей. Теперь мы в полном дерьме. Мы не узнаем, что задумал Йошимото. Но это только полбеды! Нам придется откупаться от полиции, так как доказательств у них на вас будет масса. И самое худшее, если Изая умрет, мы потеряем своего главного козыря. Эх, Шизуо…  
\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо сказал Хейваджима, мучимый чувством вины. Он посмотрел на дядю – Такахиро нервно курил, глядя в одну точку. Он выглядел уставшим и разбитым. Лучше бы он накричал на него, ведь Шизуо этого заслужил! Блондину стало ужасно жаль дядю. Он доставил ему столько новых хлопот. А ведь дела у Авакусу-кая и так в последнее время идут не ахти как. Это все его гребаная сила, его персональное проклятье! Уже в который раз она причиняла одни неприятности и боль.   
\- Шизуо, ты как? – Спросил Каска, с беспокойством глядя на брата.  
Хейваджима-старший лишь покачал головой. В комнате повисло гнетущее молчание.  
\- Так, ладно, - первым тишину нарушил Танака. – Я возьму на себя полицию, если кумитё-сама не возражает. Постараюсь все уладить как можно лучше.  
\- Хорошо, Том, - отозвался Такахиро и печально улыбнулся. – Я уверен, ты сможешь все представить в самом выгодном для нас свете. Вот возьми, - Авакусу протянул ему папку. – Это досье на Мируко, собранное Орихарой. Здесь много его грязных делишек. Надеюсь, это хоть как-то поможет.  
Танака взял папку, поклонился и вышел из кабинета.  
\- А мы подождем новостей от Шинры, - объявил Такахиро.   
Следующий час прошел в напряженном ожидании. Шизуо курил, не переставая. В голове было пусто. Иногда он ловил на себе сочувствующие взгляды Каски, легче от которых, однако, не становилось.  
Кажется, спустя целую вечность, в дверь постучали. Хейваджима отстраненно удивился, почему Намиэ по селектору не сообщила о приходе кого бы там ни было, но потом вспомнил, что идет уже первый час ночи, а значит, секретарша уже давно ушла домой.  
\- Войдите, - тут же отозвался Такахиро, и в комнату вошел Шинра. Выглядел он устало.  
\- Ну, что там? – Спросил Шизуо, чувствуя подступающее волнение.  
\- Прооперировал. Удалил пулю, чудо, но внутренние органы не повреждены. Видимо благодаря тому, что пуля оказалась небольшого калибра. Но кровопотеря огромная. Состояние нестабильное. Боюсь, не обойтись без гемотрансфузии, это может повысить его шансы, которые сейчас ничтожно малы.  
\- Гемотрансфузии? – Переспросил Шизуо.  
\- Переливание крови, - пояснил Шинра. – Нужен донор, но проблема в том, что у него достаточно редкая группа.  
\- Какая?   
\- Четвертая отрицательная. Теоретически, люди с четвертой группой – универсальные реципиенты. Но лучше не рисковать, иначе мы можем сделать только хуже.   
\- У меня четвертая минус, – угрюмо сказал Хейваджима. – Можешь взять мою.  
\- Шизуо-кун, это правда? - Кишитани удивленно на него посмотрел.  
Хейваджима кивнул и потушил очередную сигарету, выражая готовность немедленно отправиться с Шинрой в лабораторию.  
Доктор вопросительно посмотрел на Такахиро.  
\- Пусть идет, - ответил тот. – Больше я не вижу никого подходящего.  
Шинра с сомнением взглянул на количество бычков в пепельнице, но согласно кивнул:  
\- Только сначала иди быстро прими душ, потом ко мне.  
  
***  
  
\- Моя кровь точно ему подойдет? – С беспокойством спросил Хейваджима, наблюдая, как красная жидкость стекает по трубочке в специальный пакет. Под конец процедуры Шизуо начали мучить опасения, что он согласился слишком опрометчиво, может группа у них и одна, но кто знает, что будет с Орихарой, когда в нем окажется кровь монстра. – Ну, я имею в виду, что…  
\- Я знаю. Шизуо-кун, помнишь, когда я только начинал здесь работать, я взял у тебя все анализы, в том числе общий и химический анализ крови. Так вот, кровь как кровь, как у любого другого человека, ничего необычного, - успокоил его Шинра.   
\- Странно, что ты тогда не определил мою группу, - Хейваджима слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Действительно, - Кишитани вернул улыбку.  
Через несколько минут сдача крови была закончена, и доктор наложил на руку Шизуо тугую повязку.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Спросил Шинра.   
\- Вроде нормально.  
\- Не снимай повязку в течение двух-трех часов. И не кури в течение часа. Пей больше жидкости, - посоветовал Кишитани. – А я пойду займусь Изаей.  
\- Я посижу в коридоре, подожду, пока ты закончишь.  
\- Зачем? Иди домой, после переливания я зайду к тебе и отчитаюсь, - пообещал Шинра.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - Шизуо благодарно кивнул.  
  
***  
  
Оказавшись дома, Хейваджима первым делом заставил себя поесть. После сдачи крови у него немного кружилась голова. Он нашел в холодильнике два куска пиццы и, не чувствуя вкуса, съел их, обильно запивая молоком, которое у него всегда было в избытке.  
После приема пищи, Шизуо засунул посуду в посудомоечную машину, сел на мягкий диван и бездумно уставился в телевизор. Руки так и тянулись к пачке сигарет, но час еще не прошел, и Хейваджима терпел.   
Он не заметил, как задремал. Разбудил его звонок в дверь. Подскочив, блондин пошел открывать.  
На пороге стоял Шинра.  
\- Ну, как все прошло?   
\- Гемотрансфузия-то прошла успешно. Никакого отторжения. По крайней мере, пока, но, думаю, совсем обойдется. Состояние стабилизировалось. Но сейчас Орихара находится в коме. А выйдет он из нее или нет, - Кишитани тяжело вздохнул. – От меня, к сожалению, уже не зависит. Я сделал все, что мог.  
\- А каковы вообще его шансы? – Спросил Шизуо, с надеждой глядя на доктора.  
\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Нам остается только ждать.  
\- Спасибо, Шинра, - Хейваджима с благодарностью посмотрел на друга.  
\- Не за что. За любую жизнь нужно бороться. А теперь я пойду отдыхать, и ты тоже давай ложись, - Кишитани попрощался и оставил блондина одного.   
Шизуо разделся и лег на кровать, но сон не шел. Он думал об Орихаре.  
Почему Изая кинулся его защищать? Чем руководствовался в этот момент? Казалось, такая сволочь… Какой ему был смысл рисковать собственной жизнью? Деньги? Но он работает на Такахиро, и платит ему Такахиро, а не Шизуо. Неужели он испугался, что Авакусу заставит его ответить за то, что не уберег Хейваджиму? Глупости. В случившемся нет вины Изаи, ему не нужно было подставляться. Но почему, почему, почему… Шизуо не мог придумать разумного объяснения для поступка Орихары. Блоха был не из тех, кто проявляет благородство и отдает жизнь за друзей. Да они с ним и не друзья вовсе!   
Шизуо надеялся, что когда Изая очнется, он сможет спросить, что же подтолкнуло Орихару на геройство. Если он очнется… Нет! Хейваджима запретил себе даже думать о том, что, быть может, он уже никогда не сможет поговорить с информатором. Потому что Шизуо не знает, как с этим жить. Как жить с постоянным чувством вины, с осознанием того, что из-за тебя погиб человек, от пули, которая предназначалась тебе самому. Шизуо не знает и не хочет знать. Ему достаточно и того, что уже сейчас он до крови закусывает губу и так крепко сжимает кулаки, что короткие ногти больно впиваются в кожу.  
  
«Только попробуй сдохнуть, сукин ты сын».  
  
Нет, Хейваджима Шизуо никогда не был святым. Он убивал. Много, беспощадно. Без капли сожаления. Но эти люди заслуживали наказание по тем или иным причинам, они сами были повинны в смерти многих людей.   
Шизуо задумался о том, а как бы он поступил на месте Орихары. Кинулся бы вот так безрассудно на его защиту? Или позволил расплатиться пулей за свою глупость? Изая вызывал у него стойкую неприязнь. Наверное, если отбросить тот факт, что информатор был так ценен для Авакусу-кая, и Такахиро бы не понравилось бездействие Хейваджимы, он бы и пальцем не пошевельнул, чтобы спасти кровососа.   
Шизуо сделалось противно от самого себя. Дядя был прав – Орихара еще не давал ни одного повода усомниться в своей лояльности. Так откуда у Хейваджимы такое недоверие и жажда расправы?   
И что теперь? Теперь-то что? Как сказал Шинра, остается только ждать. Больше всего на свете Хейваджима ненавидел неопределенность, а уж терпением и подавно не отличался.   
  
«С тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, блоха, все пошло наперекосяк».  
  
***  
  
Утро встретило Шизуо тяжелым серым небом и дождем. Стянув повязку, с которой вчера он так и уснул, Хейваджима принял душ и с наслаждением выкурил сигарету около открытого окна на просторной кухне. Есть не хотелось, и Шизуо снова насильно впихнул в себя завтрак.  
Сидеть дома в неизвестности было невыносимо, и блондин пошел к Такахиро. Хейваджима замыкал квартиру, когда его взгляд упал на соседнюю дверь, за которой обычно всегда раздавались какие-то звуки, чаще всего это был смех, похожий на смех душевнобольного, который безумно раздражал Шизуо, которому почему-то казалось, что долбанный кровосос смеется над ним. Теперь на лестничной площадке стояла оглушительная тишина, и Хейваджиме стало неуютно.  
Он быстро спустился вниз на четвертый этаж, зашел в приемную и кивнул Намиэ.  
\- Авакусу-сама, здесь Хейваджима Шизуо.  
\- Пусть заходит, - раздалось из селектора.  
Такахиро стоял у окна с чашкой крепкого кофе в руке.   
\- Я почти не спал ночью, - сказал он, глядя в окно.  
\- Я тоже. Шинра сказал, что переливанием прошло успешно, но Орихара в коме. И когда он очнется, и очнется ли вообще, неизвестно.  
\- Я знаю, Кишитани заходил сегодня с отчетом.  
\- Как наши дела? – Подавленно спросил Шизуо.  
\- Неважно. Том договорился с полицией за кругленькую сумму, но наша репутация… - кумитё махнул рукой.  
\- Мне, правда, очень жаль. Прости, - удрученно сказал Хейваджима.  
Такахиро только пожал плечами.  
\- Это я виноват. Не стоило посылать тебя, зная, как тебе дорог Каска и на что ты готов ради него.  
\- Нет. Только себя не вини, - возразил Шизуо.  
Кумитё слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Теперь уже нет смысла виноватых искать. Сделанного не воротишь.   
Хейваджима хотел сказать дяде что-то одобряющее, но нужные слова не находились. Бестолково потоптавшись на месте, он просто спросил:   
\- А где Шинра? Дома или у себя в кабинете?  
\- Был в кабинете.  
\- Я пойду тогда, - и Шизуо спешно покинул офис. Давящая атмосфера. Слишком тяжело.  
Он спустился на второй этаж и нос к носу столкнулся с Кишитани.  
\- Шизуо-кун? – Удивился доктор. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- В физическом плане нормально. Слушай, я как раз тебя искал. Можно мне увидеть его?  
Шинра чуть помедлил с ответом, но, в конце концов, кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, пошли.  
Кишитани привел его к нужной палате, и Шизуо, чувствуя странное волнение, зашел.  
Орихара лежал на широкой кровати. Он был белым, как мел, только волосы выглядели неестественно черными. Информатор был по пояс укрыт одеялом. Рана крепко перевязана, к груди прикреплены какие-то электроды, рядом стоит капельница. По палате разносится противный писк кардиомонитора, на котором резкими линиями бегут удары сердца Изаи.  
Шизуо внимательно вглядывался в лицо Орихары, как будто надеясь, что сейчас он откроет красно-карие глаза, а губы исказятся в самодовольной усмешке. Но ничего не происходило. Лицо информатора было расслаблено и безмятежно. И это было так неестественно.   
\- Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, - еле слышно произнес Хейваджима. – Прости меня.  
Шизуо хотелось, чтобы он очнулся прямо сейчас, но в то же время ему было страшно. Что он скажет? Он может просить прощение хоть тысячу раз, только все это пустые слова, которые ничего не изменят. Хейваджима совсем не удивится, если Орихара в дальнейшем откажется работать с ним. И, пожалуй, так будет даже лучше.   
Плевать. Пусть Изая хоть совсем прекратит с ним всякое общение. Главное, чтобы он выжил. Иначе Шизуо никогда себе этого не простит.  
  
«Давай, блоха, кровососы – живучие твари».


	5. Chapter 5

Прошло шесть дней. Шесть долгих, мучительных дней. Хейваджима сидел дома, практически не выпуская телефон из рук, представляя, что сейчас, вот сейчас Кишитани позвонит ему и скажет, что Изая очнулся.   
Или же, - главный кошмар Шизуо, - что умер, не приходя в сознание.  
Пару раз он спускался к нему в палату. Просто стоял и смотрел, словно это могло помочь. Но информатор оставался все таким же неподвижным и безмолвным.  
Однажды к Хейваджиме заглянула Акане.  
\- Привет, Шизу-нии! Мне можно войти? – Как обычно жизнерадостно спросила девочка.  
Шизуо кивнул и посторонился. Он сделал сестре вкусный чай и угостил печеньем.  
\- Шизу-нии, - осторожно начала Акане. – Я слышала, Изая-сан лежит в больнице.  
\- Лежит, - хмуро кивнул Хейваджима, проводя рукой по щетине. Будучи в состоянии напряженного ожидания, он не утруждал себя бритьем.  
\- Что случилось? – Тихо спросила девочка. – Я знаю, что это как-то связано с тобой.  
\- Папа не сказал тебе?  
\- Он сказал спросить у тебя. Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать, - быстро добавила Акане.  
Шизуо помолчал. Он очень любил свою двоюродную сестренку и никогда ее не обманывал, какие бы серьезные вопросы она не задавала. В Авакусу-кае вообще было принято с малых лет приучать детей к взрослому и жестокому миру, лишь немного ограждая их от слишком шокирующей информации. Так пусть она знает правду.  
\- Изая подставился под пулю из-за меня. Когда один очень нехороший человек направил мне пистолет прямо в лицо и был готов вот-вот выстрелить, Орихара кинулся между нами и ударил ножом ему в горло, но эта сволочь успела нажать на курок. У Изаи тяжелое пулевое ранение, доктор Кишитани прооперировал его, но он уже неделю лежит в коме. И неизвестно, очнется он или нет, - Шизуо отошел к окну и закурил, глубоко затягиваясь, стараясь унять дрожащие пальцы.  
\- Значит, Изая-сан спас тебя? – Пораженно спросила Акане.  
\- Лучше бы он не делал этого, - горько усмехнулся Шизуо.   
\- Ты не можешь решать за него, - серьезно сказала девочка. – Он поступил так, как считал нужным.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! – Вдруг рассердился Хейваджима. – Что будет, если он не выйдет из комы? Что тогда? Это моя вина! Я буду виноват в его смерти. Я виноват в том, что случилось. Только я. И я желаю тебе никогда не испытывать подобного, - выбросив окурок, Шизуо тяжело опустился на стул.  
Акане положила свою маленькую ручку на руку Хейваджимы и несильно сжала.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Он обязательно поправится.  
\- Пусть только попробует не поправиться! - Рявкнул Шизуо. – Я не хочу быть виновным в его смерти!  
\- Шизуо… тебя заботит только это? – Вдруг спросила девочка, внимательно посмотрев на блондина.  
\- В смысле? – Не понял Хейваджима.  
\- Ну, я имею в виду, разве тебе его не жалко? Папа постоянно твердит только о том, что он чрезвычайно полезен для клана, и будет действительно плохо, если мы его потеряем. Ты не хочешь, чтобы он умер из-за тебя, потому что тебе потом придется как-то с этим жить. Но, если бы, скажем, это случилось не по твоей вине, ты бы хотел, чтобы он выжил? Или тебе было бы плевать? – Внимательные голубые глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу.  
Вопрос Акане поставил Хейваджиму в тупик. Он лишь хотел, чтобы его совесть была чиста. Жалел ли он Орихару чисто по-человечески? Шизуо не знал.  
\- Но он же наглая сволочь! Я…  
\- Что конкретно он тебе сделал?  
\- Например, он… - начал было Шизуо, но осекся. Нет, не следует Акане знать, что Орихара его домогался.  
\- Вот видишь! – Победно воскликнула девочка, расценив его заминку по-своему. – Тебе даже не в чем его обвинить!  
\- Да он просто меня бесит! Он идиот, зачем он полез…  
\- А ты ведь должен быть благодарен ему, - с укором сказала Акане. – Он спас тебе жизнь.  
Хейваджима застонал. Все было слишком сложно. Шизуо во всем любил конкретику, его выводили из себя любые непонятные ситуации и чувства.   
\- Ладно, Шизу-нии, я пойду. Спасибо за угощение.  
\- Да не за что, - рассеянно ответил блондин, провожая Акане.  
\- Пока, Шизу-нии. И все-таки, ты же не эгоист, Шизуо, - подмигнув, девочка ушла.  
«И к чему она это?» - Раздраженно подумал Хейваджима.  
  
***  
  
Когда пошла третья неделя изаевской комы, Шизуо начал отчаиваться. Его надежда на благоприятный исход таяла с каждым днем. Кроме того, Такахиро принял нелегкое решение: если в течение этого месяца Орихара не очнется, то его отключат от аппарата. Хейваджима был против, но дядя был непреклонен.   
\- Почему?! – Допытывался он, меряя шагами кабинет Авакусу. – Нет, скажи мне, почему?! Якудза не бросают друг друга до самого конца!  
\- В том-то и дело, Шизуо, что он – не якудза, - устало объяснял кумитё. – Мы наняли его работать, но не принимали к себе. На его содержание уходит слишком много средств. Мы не можем позволить себе такие траты, тем более, сейчас, когда Йошимото то и дело строит нам всякие козни, которые делают нас слабее, как в финансовом плане, так и в плане нашего влияния в городе. Они портят нам и без того запятнанную репутацию. Месяц – это все, на что ты можешь рассчитывать.  
\- Полгода, - просил Шизуо.  
\- Прости, - кумитё лишь качал головой.  
\- Но уже прошло две недели.  
\- Значит, осталось еще две.  
\- Да ты просто ни хрена не понимаешь! – Кипятился Хейваджима. – Ты хоть знаешь, какого это, когда каждый день ты просыпаешься с мыслью о том, что по твоей вине, из-за твоей глупости и несдержанности, пострадал невинный человек! Ты думаешь, что лучше бы погиб сам, лишь бы вина не висела у тебя камнем на шее, мешая дышать.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Шизуо, - в глазах Такахиро и правда было неподдельное сострадание, но только разве оно могло помочь?  
И тогда Хейваджима впервые пожалел, что вырос в семье якудза. Жил бы себе обычной жизнью, в которой бы не было криминала, нашел бы себе нормальную работу, какую-нибудь тяжелую, чтобы его проклятой силе было применение. И никогда бы не встретился с Орихарой. Мечты, которым не суждено сбыться. Он не может уйти из клана.  
Шизуо начал приставать к Шинре, спрашивая, нет ли какого-нибудь способа, с помощью которого можно вывести человека из комы. Кишитани отвечал, что если бы таковой имелся, в больницах не лежало бы столько коматозников.   
Так пролетели оставшиеся две недели.  
\- Завтра утром я скажу Кишитани отключить аппарат жизнеобеспечения, - тихо сказал Такахиро, вошедшему в кабинет Шизуо.  
На этот раз Хейваджима даже не пытался уговорить дядю не делать этого. Это было бесполезно, кумитё отличался железной волей.   
Он лишь закурил крепкую сигарету и молча покинул офис, оставляя за собой дорожку сизого дыма.   
Блондин хотел в последний раз зайти в палату к Изае, но почему-то передумал. Вместо этого он вышел на улицу и побрел в старый сквер, не смотря на накрапывающий дождик.   
Скверик находился примерно в десяти минутах ходьбы. Он был небольшим, но полным зелени. Там было тихо и спокойно, народу мало. Этим-то он и нравился Шизуо. Он сидел на своей любимой скамейке в самом дальнем конце, как раздался противный писк мобильника.  
\- Хейваджима, - безэмоционально ответил блондин, даже не взглянув на дисплей.  
\- Шизуо? Шизуо! Ты где? – Кишитани.  
\- В сквере.  
\- Что ты там делаешь? – Немного удивленно.  
\- Сижу, - флегматично.  
\- Шизуо, Орихара очнулся!  
\- Что?   
\- Ты не поверишь, Изая вышел из комы!  
Хейваджима пораженно молчал. Сначала ему показалось, что это – какая-то галлюцинация, его разыгравшееся воображение над ним просто издевается, выдавая желаемое за действительное.  
\- Эй, Шизуо! Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Это правда? – Сипло спросил блондин, нервно сжимая телефон и рискуя его раздавить. – Ты не шутишь?  
\- Да какие шутки! – Закричал Шинра. – Час назад Сатори – медсестра – срочно прислала за мной. С пульсом Орихары творилось что-то невероятное – он был бешеным! Ну, я подумал, сейчас либо он очнется, либо мы навсегда его потеряем. Так и вышло! Изая пришел в себя. Сейчас все показатели в норме, он чувствует себя отлично, несмотря на еще незажившую рану. Шизуо, это чудо! Я ведь, признаться, уже и не надеялся… Думал, все, завтра отключим его. Жалко паренька…  
\- Шинра, я иду. Мне надо с ним поговорить, - сказал Шизуо, наконец убедившись в том, что это не злая шутка его воображения.  
\- Жду, - коротко ответил Кишитани.   
Хейваджима быстро зашагал по направлению к дому. Да, ему надо поговорить с Орихарой. Хотя он совершенно не представлял, что скажет информатору. Он так ждал этого момента, но нельзя отрицать, что в то же время это его пугало. Шизуо редко просил прощение. Он едва ли умел это делать. Так, чтобы искренно, действительно сожалея. Просить прощение у блохи – на интуитивном уровне Хейваджима чувствовал, что этот разговор обернется для него настоящей пыткой. Он пытался продумать ответы на тот или иной выпад Орихары, но проблема была в том, что он абсолютно не знал, как поведет себя Изая.  
  
«Ладно, если будет сильно наглеть, я ему врежу».  
  
Шизуо вряд ли осознавал, что бить только что вышедших из комы людей, к тому же оказавшихся в ней по твоей вине – как-то некрасиво. Для Хейваджимы это было не важно. Самым главным было то, что теперь его совесть будет чиста.  
Блондин дошел до небоскреба Авакусу и сразу же направился на второй этаж в кабинет Кишитани.  
\- Шизуо! Ты быстро! – Шинра возбужденно вскочил с кресла. – Это невероятно! Он словно знал, что лучше ему прийти в себя. Подумать только, за один день до…  
\- Кумитё уже в курсе? – Грубовато перебил его Хейваджима.  
\- Конечно! Я сразу же ему сообщил. Он очень доволен.  
\- Еще бы, - Шизуо почему-то вспомнились слова Акане, сказанные пару недель назад. Орихара полезен для клана. Вот так просто. Как вещь. – К нему можно? Он в состоянии разговаривать?  
\- Спрашиваешь! – Кишитани издал смешок. – Он уже потребовал ноутбук себе в палату. Я думаю, пусть полежит еще пару деньков, я за ним понаблюдаю да отпущу парня. Состояние у него хорошее.  
\- Ладно, тогда я пойду.  
Хейваджима дошел до нужной палаты, но невольно затормозил у самой двери, не решаясь зайти. Что скажет Орихара? Как отреагирует на его появление? Вдруг он вообще не хочет его видеть?  
«Что за глупости», - рассердился Шизуо сам на себя и решительно толкнул дверь.   
Информатор полулежал на кровати. На коленях у него и правда был ноутбук.   
Когда Шизуо вошел, Изая оторвался от экрана и с иронией посмотрел на блондина, застрявшего на пороге. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
Лицо Орихары было все еще неестественно бледным, что делало его похожим на мертвеца. Он был одет в нелепую больничную белую рубаху – слишком широкую для него, отчего информатор выглядел комично, но Хейваджиме было не до смеха.  
Молчание затягивалось. Изая вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ну… Привет, - выдавил из себя Шизуо. На самом деле он ожидал, что кровосос начнет болтать первым. – Что делаешь?  
Последний вопрос был явно очень глупым и очень лишним.  
\- Привет, Шизу-чан, - со смешком ответил Орихара. – Да вот, смотрю, что новенького в мире случилось, пока я месяц валялся в коме. Здорово, правда?  
\- Что здорово? – Осторожно спросил Шизуо, ругая себя за глупость. Начинать разговор следовало не так.  
\- Ну, что так вот получилось, да? Ты, небось, надеялся, что я не очнусь? Давай, Шизу-чан, признавайся! – Веселился Изая.   
\- Не говори глупостей, - разозлился блондин. – Только твоей смерти на моей совести еще не хватало!  
\- Оя, помнится мне, еще недавно ты хотел меня собственноручно придушить, а теперь «твоей смерти на моей совести еще не хватало»? Интересно, - Изая закрыл ноут, поставил его на тумбочку рядом и с любопытством уставился на блондина.  
Шизуо скрипнул зубами. Орихара ничуть не изменился. Каким был отвратительным типом, таким и остался.   
\- Ты что-то хотел или пришел убедиться в том, что я не сдох? – Просиял улыбкой информатор.  
Тут Хейваджима вспомнил, что вообще-то он хотел извиниться.  
\- Слушай… Извини, что так вышло.  
\- Как так? – Изая сделал вид, что не понял.  
\- Ну, что я сорвался. Потерял самоконтроль, - процедил блондин.  
\- Ах, это! Что ты, такие пустяки! Подумаешь, всего лишь пулевое ранение и месяц комы!  
\- Блядь! Хватит паясничать, блоха! Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось! И я не просил тебя, в конце концов, лезть меня защищать! Зачем ты это сделал? – Шизуо приблизился к кровати и теперь угрожающе нависал над Орихарой.  
\- Такому тугодуму как ты все равно не понять моих мотивов, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил информатор. – Просто теперь ты передо мной в огромном долгу, Шизу-чан.  
\- Че?  
\- Извини, дорогой, но ты не можешь отрицать того факта, что я спас тебе жизнь чуть ли не ценой своей собственной, так что, думаю, должок тебе придется отдать.  
\- Что ты хочешь, крыса? – Прошипел Шизуо. В душе он понимал, что Орихара прав. Так же он понимал, что придется за все платить.  
\- Пока мне ничего от тебя не надо, - с улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, ответил Изая.  
Хейваджима шикнул. Он боялся даже представить, что может прийти в голову к этому сумасшедшему.   
\- Я спросил, зачем ты сделал это?  
\- А я ответил, что ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять.  
\- А может, все-таки, попробуешь объяснить? – Теряя терпение, зловеще прошептал Шизуо, сдавливая шею информатора.  
\- А может, ты не будешь меня душить? – Изая, пытаясь выкрутиться из сильных пальцев Хейваджимы, резко дернулся и тут же сморщился от резкой боли в боку. – Ай! Убери от меня свои руки, идиот!  
Шизуо нехотя отпустил Орихару, со злорадством наблюдая, как тот старается подавить болезненный стон.  
\- Я одного не понимаю, - через какое-то время начал информатор в своей обычной издевательской манере. – Чего ты жалуешься, Шизу-чан? Может, ты предпочитаешь быть мертвым?  
\- Я просто хочу знать, что у тебя на уме, блоха.  
\- Ну, я подумал, что Такахиро не сильно обрадует известие о твоей гибели, - пожал плечами Изая. – Более того, мы с тобой напарники, так разве мы не должны помогать друг другу?   
\- С чего вдруг такое благородство, а?  
\- И мы опять вернулись к тому, какого же ты низкого обо мне мнения, Шизу-чан! – Торжественно провозгласил Орихара. – А тут уж, извини, ничего не могу поделать. Ты волен думать, что тебе угодно.  
Шизуо понял, что опять потерпел поражение. Блоха ловко перевел все стрелки на него, состроив из себя ангельское создание. Чертыхнувшись, Хейваджима бросил:  
\- Ладно, кровосос. Мне пора, - и, развернувшись, пошел к двери.  
\- Пока-пока, Шизу-чан! Приятно было поболтать! – Донеслось ему вслед.   
  
«Теперь-то ты точно никуда от меня не денешься».


	6. Chapter 6

Через несколько дней Орихару выписали. Шинра назначил ему кучу разных таблеток, чтобы быстрее восстановиться и добавил, что если все будет хорошо, то через две недели он снимет швы.  
Ожидания Кишитани себя оправдали, нитки убрали, но доктор запретил информатору на месяц бегать, прыгать, носить тяжести и все в таком духе, дабы не тревожить заживающую рану. Понятное дело, о паркуре не могло быть и речи.  
Такахиро отнесся с пониманием. Как следствие, Изая сидел дома и старался разнюхать как можно больше информации о враге.  
Для Шизуо это было благословенным подарком судьбы. На дела он ходил с Томом или с другими членами клана. С Орихарой пересекался редко.   
Блондина волновало только то, что он был в долгу у блохи. И Хейваджима прекрасно осознавал, что информатор свое еще возьмет. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.   
Но что придет в голову этому извращенцу? Шизуо даже предположить не мог, но был уверен, что ему это ой как не понравится.   
В который раз задаваясь вопросом вменяемости кровососа, блондин медленно брел по коридору к кабинету кумитё. Навстречу ему вылетела Акане.  
\- Привет, Шизу-нии! – Радостно поздоровалась девочка.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Шизуо. – Как дела?  
\- Отлично! Иду к Изае-сану!  
\- Куда? – Поперхнулся Хейваджима, мигом становясь мрачнее тучи.  
\- К Изае-сану.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Просто навестить его, - невозмутимо ответила Акане. – Уже не первый раз кстати. Мне у него нравится. С ним интересно разговаривать.  
\- И о чем же вы разговариваете? – Подозрительно спросил Хейваджима.  
\- Да так. Обо всем.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - заявил Шизуо. – Орихара – не тот человек, с кем тебе следует общаться!  
\- Да ладно, ты просто предвзято к нему относишься! – Возмутилась девочка. – Между прочим, он про тебя и слова плохого не сказал!  
\- Не аргумент, - отрезал Хейваджима.  
\- Изая-сан – очень интересная, разностороння личность, он просто кладезь информации!  
\- Еще бы, он же чертов всезнайка-информатор, - буркнул Шизуо.  
\- Господи, - Акане закатила глаза. – Если ты думаешь, что он мне рассказывает про личную жизнь всяких важных шишек, то ты ошибаешься. К примеру, в последний раз он рассказал мне про скандинавскую мифологию – очень познавательно и безумно интересно!  
\- Да? – Недоверчиво хмыкнул Хейваджима. Самому ему было глубоко плевать на разный мифический бред.  
\- Да! Ну, все, Шизу-нии, я пошла, - махнув рукой, девочка побежала к лифтам.  
Сказать, что Шизуо был недоволен – ничего не сказать.   
«Что она нашла в этой блохе? Если он ее хоть пальцем тронет, костей не соберет».  
  
***  
  
\- Орихара-сан, все в порядке? Как себя чувствуете? – Шинра поднялся с кресла, улыбаясь вошедшему.  
\- Спасибо, Кишитани-сенсей, просто отлично, - Изая закрыл за собой дверь и заметил, что они с доктором были здесь не одни. – Привет, Шизу-чан!  
\- Шизу-чан? – Удивился Шинра.  
\- Блоха, - зло прорычал Шизуо. – Ты что здесь забыл?  
\- Пришел на осмотр, чтобы Кишитани-сенсей наконец разрешил мне снова жить полноценной жизнью. Месяц-то уже прошел, - невозмутимо ответил Орихара.  
\- А, точно, - спохватился Шинра. – Совсем забыл. Извините, Орихара-сан.  
\- Мне уйти? – Хмуро спросил блондин. Этот день был слишком скучным, поэтому Шизуо спустился к Шинре просто поболтать.  
\- Мне ты не мешаешь. Только если Орихара-сан попросит, - пожал плечами Кишитани.  
\- Да нет, оставайся, - милостиво разрешил Изая, нарочито медленно стягивая черную футболку.  
Шизуо хотел отвернуться, но почему-то не смог. Вместо этого он смотрел на слегка красноватый шрам, красовавшийся на боку блохи и отчетливо выделяющийся на бледной коже. Изая поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся. Шизуо вздрогнул и отвел глаза, проклиная себя за то, что не ушел.  
Пока Шинра осматривал Орихару, что-то бубня себе под нос, Хейваджима безучастно таращился в окно.  
\- Ну что, полагаю, вы можете возвращаться к привычному образу жизни, - вынес вердикт Кишитани по окончанию осмотра.   
\- Спасибо, - Изая кивнул, одеваясь. – Ну что, Шизу-чан, снова напарники?  
\- Не боишься? – Тихо спросил Хейваджима.  
\- Тебя? – Орихара поднял бровь. – Я в курсе, что ты псих. Просто буду надеяться, что больше ты не выкинешь ничего подобного, и мне не придется опять спасать твою задницу. Я уже говорил кумитё о том, что снова буду работать с тобой.  
\- Я скорблю, - буркнул Шизуо. – Вали уже отсюда.  
\- Шизуо, нельзя быть таким грубым, - нравоучительным тоном сказал Шинра. – По-моему, ты должен быть благодарен Орихаре-сану. Он же спас твою жизнь.  
\- Я помню, - процедил Хейваджима, просверливая взглядом болтливого доктора.  
\- Пустяки, если что, обращайтесь, - весело сказал Изая.  
\- Хотя надо отдать Шизуо должное, - не унимался Шинра. – Если бы не своевременное донорство, вас бы уже не было в живых.  
\- Так-так, с этого момента, пожалуйста, поподробней, - уже открывший дверь Изая резко развернулся и уставился на Кишитани. – Вы сказали донорство?  
\- Шинра… - предупреждающе начал Хейваджима, но доктора было уже не остановить.  
\- А разве Шизуо не сказал? У вас была очень большая потеря крови, и Шизуо согласился стать донором. Это вас и спасло.  
\- Очень интересно, - протянул Изая, бросая взгляд на блондина, который был чернее тучи. – Я удивлен, что ты не позволил мне сдохнуть, Шизу-чан.  
\- Только твоей смерти на моей совести еще не хватало, - быстро сказал Шизуо, проклиная Кишитани на чем свет стоит.  
\- Хм, где-то я уже это слышал, - Изая сделал вид, что погружен в воспоминания. – Неужели дело только в совести?  
\- А в чем еще? – Рявкнул блондин.  
\- Ну, знаешь… - Орихара сделал неопределенный жест рукой, затем быстро подмигнул Шизуо и вышел за дверь.  
\- Вот какого черта ты ему все разболтал? – Накинулся Хейваджима на Шинру.  
\- Ну, извини, я не знал, что это секрет… Я думал, ты уже ему сам рассказал, - пробормотал доктор, виновато глядя на злого Шизуо.  
\- Я вообще не планировал ничего ему говорить! Он теперь меня издевками замучает, - блондин потер виски.  
\- Извини. И за что ты его так ненавидишь? Он неплохой человек.  
\- А вот это уже я буду решать сам, - отрезал Шизуо  
\- А почему Шизу-чан? – Не унимался Шинра.  
\- Заткнись.  
  
***  
  
К огромному неудовольствию Хейваджимы уже на следующий день Такахиро позвал их с Орихарой к себе.   
\- Я очень рад, что ты полностью восстановился, - обратился кумитё к Изае. – Готов идти на задание?  
\- Готов, - кивнул информатор. – Я так понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы мы с Шизуо проверили Асо?  
\- Именно так, - подтвердил Авакусу.  
\- Кто это? – Нахмурился Шизуо.  
\- Кио Асо – обычный банковский работник.   
\- И зачем нам следить за обычным банковским работником? – Недоуменно спросил Хейваджима.  
\- Потому что поступили сведения о том, что Асо вовсе не работает в банке – это всего лишь прикрытие. На самом деле он - наемный убийца, которого Йошимото нанял для того, чтобы устранить вашего человека в правительстве - Марумо, - пояснил Изая.   
\- Если это правда, то мы никак не можем потерять влияние в правительстве. Это наш самый важный сектор, - добавил Такахиро, задумчиво крутя в руках карандаш.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – Спросил Орихару блондин.  
\- У него сегодня с семи до девяти вечера заказана дорожка в одном боулинг-клубе в Шибуе. Я заказал на такое же время дорожку рядом.  
\- Мы что ли тоже будем играть? - Спросил Шизуо.   
\- Нет, мы будем просто сидеть в боулинге и всячески привлекать к себе внимание, - съязвил Изая. – После того, как время кончится, ты поймаешь его и допросишь.  
\- Если не расколется?   
\- Поверь, расколется, если не хочет остаться без пальцев, - нехорошо усмехнулся информатор, поигрывая ножом.  
\- Значит, все понятно? – Спросил кумитё.  
Шизуо кивнул.  
\- Тогда идите собирайтесь.  
Еще раз кивнув, Хейваджима покинул кабинет.  
  
***  
  
В боулинге стоял ужасный гам. Клуб был большой – дорожек тридцать, не меньше. Почти все из них были заняты. Громко играла музыка. Шизуо здесь не нравилось.   
\- Шизу-чан, а ты раньше играл в боулинг? – Спросил Изая, пока они переобувались.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Шизуо.  
\- Значит, ты не умеешь, - хитро констатировал Орихара.  
\- Чего тут уметь? Берешь шар, кидаешь в кегли.  
\- Не все так просто, - информатор щелкнул пальцами.  
Они прошли к своей дорожке. Соседняя пустовала.  
\- Асо еще нет, - произнес Изая и выбрал одиннадцатикилограммовый зеленый шар. – Шизу-чан, если ты думаешь, что боулинг – это просто тупое катание шаров, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Боулинг – это искусство. И искусство далеко не простое, - с этими словами Орихара чуть-чуть разбежался и грациозно отправил шар по дорожке. Шар ударил ровно посередине, и все кегли упали.   
\- Страйк, - информатор довольно улыбнулся. – Я тебя сделаю, Шизу-чан.  
\- Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, - скептически ответил Хейваджима. – Ничего сложного здесь нет, просто кину шар посильнее, а это, как ты знаешь, для меня раз плюнуть.  
\- Ну-ну, давай.  
Шизуо выбрал самый тяжелый шар, размахнулся и швырнул его на дорожку. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям блондина, синий предатель еще на середине пути скатился в желоб.   
\- Дерьмо! – Выругался Шизуо.  
\- Ну, что я говорил? – Орихара самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Твоя сила здесь тебе не поможет. Готовься к проигрышу!  
\- Не дождешься!  
Вторая попытка Шизуо вышла более удачной. Ему удалось сбить шесть кеглей.   
\- Молодец, растешь!  
\- Заткнись, блоха! А то полетишь у меня вместо шара!  
\- Неа, не убедительно. А вот и наш мистер-киллер, - Изая едва заметно кивнул на соседнюю дорожку, к которой только что подошла небольшая компания людей. Четверо мужчин, одетых в деловые костюмы, и правда напоминали банковских клерков.  
\- Который?  
\- С безвкусным зеленым галстуком.  
Хейваджима оглядел Асо. Достаточно щуплый, высокий, но не выше Шизуо, мужчина, в дешевом черном костюме, светлой синей рубашке и с действительно безобразным зеленым галстуком.  
\- Шизу-чан, твой бросок, не отвлекайся. С ним разбираться будем после игры. И я надеюсь, сегодня ты не наделаешь глупостей, - серьезно сказал Изая.  
Блондин кивнул. На самом деле он плохо понимал, а вернее совсем не понимал, почему Орихара не отказался работать с ним после того случая. Решил дать ему второй шанс? Глупости. Ради чего ему надо рисковать своей жизнью? Вот чему Хейваджима никак не мог найти логическое объяснение.  
К своему изумлению Шизуо втянулся в игру. Он понял, как надо бросать шары, чтобы они не оказывались в желобе. Получалось у него с каждым разом все лучше и лучше. В одном раунде он даже выиграл Орихару, чему был несказанно рад. В конце концов, он решил, что боулинг-клуб – не такое уж и плохое место (тут даже можно курить), а боулинг – очень даже хорошая игра.  
Время у них кончилось быстрее, чем у компании Асо. Парни быстро переобулись, вышли из клуба и затаились недалеко от входа, поджидая киллера.  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво сказал Шизуо. – Как по мне, то не похож он на убийцу.  
\- Внешность обманчива, - резонно заметил Изая. – Думаешь, у серийных убийц, маньяков, педофилов на лбу написано, кто они?  
\- Ладно, узнаем. Вон, кажется, идет.  
Асо вышел из клуба, попрощался с друзьями и двинулся в сторону метро.  
\- За ним, - шепнул Изая. – Там дальше темный переулок, там его и схватим.  
Так они и сделали. Шизуо набросился на мужчину, одной рукой закрыл ему рот, второй припечатал к грязной стене.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Асо-сан, - проворковал информатор. – Ничего рассказать нам не хочешь?  
\- Будь паинькой и не кричи, а то придушу, - доверительно сообщил Шизуо, медленно убирая руку.  
\- Кто вы такие? Что вам нужно? – Испуганно спросил Асо, мелко дрожа.  
\- Кем вы работаете? – Начал Орихара.  
\- Я работаю в банке…  
\- А ну не ври нам! – Рассердился Хейваджима и заехал мужчине в челюсть. Тот тоненько взвыл. – И не ори!  
\- Я не понимаю…я сказал вам правду, - жалобно пролепетал Асо. – Можете позвонить в банк и спросить…  
\- Имя Йошимото тебе знакомо, сукин ты сын? – Шизуо нанес пойманному еще ряд ударов.  
\- Н..нет!! Я, правда, понятия не имею, кто это!   
\- Так, значит, ты не киллер, работающий на Йошимото и собирающийся убить некого Марумо из правительства?   
\- Что?.. О, Боже! Нет, конечно, нет! Я не знаю, кто такой этот Йоши…Йоши…  
\- Блоха, доставай свой нож, - потребовал Хейваджима.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил Изая. – Он не убийца, отпусти его.  
\- Ты уверен? – С недоверием спросил Шизуо, подозрительно разглядывая Асо.  
\- Абсолютно. Он – слишком слабый человек. Было бы правдой – уже давно бы раскололся.  
\- Ну, смотри, вся ответственность за это решение ложится на тебя, - пожал плечами Шизуо, отпуская мужчину, который тут же бросился бежать.  
\- И что теперь? Домой? – Поинтересовался блондин, поворачиваясь к информатору.  
\- Шизу-чан куда-то спешит? – Изая вдруг оказался в опасной близости от Шизуо, оттесняя последнего к стене, к которой еще минуту назад был прижат бедный банкир.  
\- Надо доложить Такахиро о…  
\- Твой Такахиро может и подождать, - выдохнул информатор Хейваджиме в лицо.  
\- Блоха, что ты… - «задумал» так и не увидело свет, потому что мягкие губы Изаи уже полностью накрыли губы Шизуо, а язык стал медленно изучать его рот.  
«Это безумие, надо оттолкнуть его».  
Но, черт, это было так приятно! Шизуо не целовался уже очень давно, кажется, он даже забыл, как это делается. Вместо того чтобы швырнуть кровососа в противоположную стенку и вышибить ему мозги, Хейваджима лишь прижал его покрепче к себе, запуская одну руку под футболку Орихары.  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончился этот поцелуй, если бы у Шизуо не зазвонил мобильник.  
Дернувшись от неожиданности, Изая отстранился, а блондин быстро достал назойливый аппарат.  
\- Да, Авакусу-сама?  
\- Где вы и чем, черт побери, вы там занимаетесь? – Такахиро явно был зол.  
\- Мы… мы уже идем домой, - пробормотал Шизуо, стараясь привести в норму сбившееся дыхание. – Асо – вовсе никакой не киллер, он…  
\- Конечно, он не киллер! – Закричал кумитё. – Потому что настоящий киллер десять минут назад убил Марумо!  
\- Что? – Хейваджима застыл, как громом пораженный.  
\- Через пять минут жду вас у себя! – Оябун бросил трубку.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Хрипло спросил Изая.  
\- Марумо мертв. Но…как?  
  
«Действительно, какая неожиданность». 


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Шизуо с Изаей вошли в кабинет оябуна, Такахиро стоял у окна и нервно курил. Развернувшись, глава Авакусу-кая, пожалуй, в первый раз за все время холодно посмотрел на информатора.   
\- Орихара-сан, - официально обратился кумитё. – Мне кажется, вы должны кое-что объяснить.  
\- Конечно, Авакусу-сама, - спокойно и с достоинством ответил Изая. – К сожалению, я, как и все смертные, не застрахован от совершения ошибок.   
\- Ошибка? Вот вы как это называете? – с негодованием спросил Такахиро.  
\- Именно, - невозмутимо ответил информатор. – Люди часто совершают ошибки, не так ли? Я признаюсь, что ошибся, мне дали ложную информацию. Можете быть уверены, тот, кто подвел меня, будет наказан и лишен доверия.   
\- Мне все равно, что вы сделаете с вашим информатором, - отрезал оябун. – Теперь наш человек в правительстве мертв. Этого не исправишь. Мы стремительно теряем позиции, скоро Йошимото уничтожит нас!  
\- Не думаю, - мягко заметил Изая. – Вы забываете, что незаменимых людей не существует. Неужели Марумо был единственным в этой сфере?  
\- Единственным, кому я мог полностью доверять, - вздохнул Такахиро.   
\- Я могу проверить тех, кому вы не доверяете. И если ваши подозрения будут оправданы, вы отстраните их. К тому же, я обещаю, что найду вам настоящего убийцу.   
\- Что-то ты слишком много на себя берешь, блоха, - возмутился вдруг Шизуо, стоявший до этого молча и даже отстраненно, как будто все происходящее его ни капли не волновало.   
\- Я могу взять еще больше, - ухмыльнулся информатор. – И прекрасно справлюсь.   
От ухмылки Орихары Шизуо бросило в жар. Грязная стена, жаркие влажные губы, горячее дыхание, нежная кожа… перед глазами Хейваджимы все поплыло, и он упал в кресло.   
«Какого черта со мной происходит? Ненавижу блоху…».  
\- Шизуо? Шизуо? Тебе нехорошо? – забеспокоился Такахиро. – Дать воды?  
\- Все нормально, - выдохнул блондин, пытаясь унять непонятную дрожь. – Просто переволновался…  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, иди к себе, это приказ, - сказал оябун.   
\- Но мы ничего не решили, - попытался возразить Шизуо.  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас ты можешь чем-то помочь, уж извини, - проворковал Изая. – Это был мой косяк, и я готов сделать все, чтобы исправить его.   
\- Орихара-сан прав. Иди отдыхай. Тебе потом все расскажут.  
Кивнув, Шизуо поднялся и вышел из кабинета.  
Если честно, он был рад остаться наедине и попытаться разобраться в своих чувствах и мыслях.  
  
***  
  
Шизуо зашел в квартиру и первым делом отправился в ванную комнату. Склонившись над раковиной, Хейваджима начал яростно полоскать рот, чтобы избавиться от вкуса Орихары.  
«Ты сошел с ума. Как ты мог целоваться с ним? Но самое страшное, как тебе могло это понравиться?».  
\- Видать, я все-таки педик, - вслух сказал Шизуо, глядя на свое отражение. – В голове не укладывается… Тупая блоха!  
Блондин впал в ярость и чуть не выдернул раковину. Все было крайне дерьмово. Вся эта ситуация вызывала у Шизуо смешанные чувства. Неверие, страх, отвращение, злость, но самое мерзкое – удовольствие. Что не говори, целоваться с информатором было приятно.  
\- И что теперь делать? – спросил Шизуо у зубной щетки. Щетка промолчала. Видимо, она тоже не знала.   
Хейваджима вышел из ванной и улегся на диван, глубоко затянулся.   
Что за игру он затеял? Зачем ему это все? Чего он добивается? Или он просто сумасшедший? Столько вопросов и ни одного ответа. Шизуо вздохнул. Теперь еще и эта неприятность с Марумо. Он облажался. Орихара облажался. Почему-то в это трудно было поверить. Как будто информатор не был обычным человеком, которому свойственно ошибаться. Бедный дядя, дела у Авакусу-кая все хуже и хуже. Кажется, Такахиро полностью надеется на Орихару. Но если он облажался один раз, вполне возможно, что он облажается снова. И снова, и снова… Что будет с кланом, если все развалится? Что будет с дядей? С Томом? С Каской? С Акане? С ним самим, в конце концов? Слишком много всего поставлено на кон. И слишком сильно все полагаются на гадкого информатора. Слишком многое от него зависит.   
Эти его дьявольские глаза, ухмылка, которая словно навеки приклеилась к его тонким губам… Шизуо вздрогнул. Хватит. Хватит думать о нем. То, что случилось – просто недоразумение. Такого больше не будет. Шизуо больше не позволит проклятой блохе вновь прикоснуться к себе. Никогда.   
С этими мыслями Шизуо провалился в сон. Разбудил его звонок в дверь.   
Хейваджима подскочил на диване. Не совсем понимая спросонья, что происходит, блондин, не спрашивая кто, открыл дверь. И тут же пожалел об этом. На пороге стоял Орихара.  
\- Можно войти, Шизу-чан? – протянул Изая.  
\- Чего тебе здесь надо? – угрожающе спросил Хейваджима.  
\- Просто поговорить.  
\- Здесь говори.  
\- Ну, Шизу-чан, - нахмурился Орихара. – Невежливо держать гостей на пороге.  
Скрипнув зубами от злости, Хейваджима все-таки впустил информатора.   
\- Как у тебя накурено, - поморщился Изая. – Курить вредно, Шизу-чан.  
\- Ты пришел читать мне лекцию о вреде курения? – разозлился Шизуо.  
\- Может быть, в следующий раз, - ухмыльнулся Орихара.   
\- Ближе к делу.  
\- Я просто зашел сказать, что я успокоил твоего дядю. Потеря одного человека в правительстве – еще не означает поражение. Я бы даже сказал, это ерунда, - в глазах информатора читалось веселье. – Но почему-то это очень расстроило Такахиро-саму. Но не волнуйся, Шизу-чан, как я уже сказал, мне удалось доказать ему, что это еще не конец. Кроме того, я обещал, что найду настоящего убийцу, и я сделаю это. И тогда, Шизу, мне понадобится твоя помощь.   
Хейваджима кивнул.  
\- Это все?  
\- Шизу-чан меня выгоняет? – Изая поднял левую бровь.  
\- Да, мать твою, выгоняю! Мне не очень приятно твое присутствие! – Вспылил Шизуо.  
\- А вот пару часов назад, по-моему, тебе оно было ну очень приятно… - Орихара демонстративно медленно облизнул губы. – Хочешь, мы продолжим, м, Шизу-чан?  
\- Да как ты смеешь… - задохнулся Хейваджима, конечно же, от возмущения, а не от чего-то еще.   
\- Да брось, Шизу-чан, ты же хочешь этого, - прошептал Изая, приближаясь к блондину.   
\- Да меня тошнит от тебя, блоха! Не подходи ко мне, уродец, - прошипел Шизуо.  
\- Ну-ну, успокойся, тебе понравится, - информатор становился все ближе и ближе.  
\- Еще один шаг – и твое лицо повстречается с моим кулаком, - предупредил блондин.  
\- Я так не думаю, - покачал головой Орихара. – Ты мне должен, Шизу-чан, забыл?  
\- Какого хрена… ты больной извращенец…  
\- Тише, тише… - Изая приблизился вплотную и положил свою ладонь Хейваджиме на пах. – Ты не пожалеешь.   
Шизуо не успел ничего сказать, как вдруг в гостиную влетела Акане.  
\- Шизу-нии! Ты не закрыл дверь, и я подумала… ой, - осеклась девочка, увидев Изаю. – Орихара-сан…  
\- Привет, Акане-чан, - информатор уже стоял на приличном расстоянии от Хейваджимы. – Я уже ухожу, - и информатор, подмигнув Шизуо, ушел.  
Блондин облегченно вздохнул. Акане буквально спасла его от этого извращенца.   
\- Все в порядке, Акане?  
\- Да, просто зашла сказать, что у тебя дверь открыта, я не знала, что ты не один. Я помешала вам? – смутилась девочка.  
\- Нет, нет, ты пришла очень даже вовремя. Очень.   
  
***  
  
Следующие несколько дней прошли относительно спокойно, так как Шизуо Орихару не видел. По словам Такахиро, информатор был занят тем, что пытался отыскать настоящего убийцу, и проверял надежность оставшихся в правительстве людей Авакусу.   
Для Хейваджимы же пока дел не было, поэтому он гулял в одиночестве по городу, предаваясь невеселым размышлениям. Очевидно, что если бы не Акане, так вовремя появившаяся в квартире Шизуо, Изая продолжил бы свои гнусные приставания.   
Конечно, блондин, с его нечеловеческой силой, легко мог отшвырнуть кровососа, но что-то, какая-то недопустимая мысль мешала это сделать. Как будто бы, в глубине души, Шизуо был вовсе не против трахнуть наглую блоху… может быть, это бы хоть ненадолго стерло нахальную ухмылочку с его ненавистного лица.   
Что, если это повторится? А это ведь обязательно повторится. Информатор ни за что не оставит Шизуо в покое. Будет еще давить на то, что Хейваджима ему должен. Да лучше бы он умер!   
Выругавшись, Шизуо сплюнул на асфальт. Все было так сложно. Слишком сложно для простого Шизуо.   
Вырубить блоху, если он еще раз полезет?   
Поддаться этому странному искушению, и пусть все летит к чертям?  
Что выбрать?  
«Буду действовать по обстоятельствам», - в конце концов, решил Хейваджима. – «И соответственно своим желаниям».  
Такое решение немного успокоило блондина. Ведь иногда правильного выбора просто нет.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Шизуо медленно брел по улице. Вдруг на другой стороне мелькнула знакомая дурацкая куртка с белым мехом и скрылась за углом. Хейваджима, до конца не осознавая свои действия, кинулся следом.   
Шизуо оказался в маленьком переулке, где не было ничего, кроме мусорного контейнера. За ним и стоял блоха.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, кровосос? – Рыкнул Хейваджима, которому такое поведение показалось крайне подозрительным.  
\- Привет-привет, Шизу-чан, - протянул Изая. – Я бы попросил тебя не орать, а то весь мой план провалится.   
\- Какой план? – не снижая тона спросил Шизуо.   
\- Шизу-чан, - как дурачку начал объяснять Орихара. – Я выслеживаю вашего убийцу, как и обещал оябуну. Я знаю его имя, осталось только выяснить, где он живет. Скоро он пройдет здесь, надо просто немного подождать и потом не попасться ему на глаза.  
\- Ты сам будешь за ним следить? – удивился Шизуо.  
\- Да, Шизу-чан, иногда нужно действовать самому. Хотя большую часть времени я просто набираю нужный номер.   
Хейваджима хмыкнул.   
\- Так что, Шизу-чан, ты не мог бы уйти?  
\- Нет уж, блоха, не дождешься. Я прослежу за ним вместе с тобой.  
\- У тебя что, мания контроля? – ухмыльнулся Изая.  
\- Нет, просто я тебе не доверяю.  
\- Оя, все еще не доверяешь? Даже после того, как я спас тебе жизнь?  
\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал, так что вопрос остается открытым.  
\- И все-таки, я настаиваю, чтобы ты ушел. Ты слишком заметный.  
\- Ты мне не указ, блоха.  
\- Шизуо, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, уйди, не мешай мне работать, - серьезно сказал Орихара.  
Хейваджима остолбенел. Надо признаться, было от чего. Блоха впервые назвал его полное имя и вежливо  _попросил_  уйти.   
\- Я… хорошо, - вдруг покорно произнес Шизуо.  
\- Я не такой плохой, как ты думаешь, - прошептал Изая, приблизившись к лицу Хейваджимы.  
Отшатнувшись, Шизуо развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь, пытаясь проанализировать, что только что произошло. Видимо, дело действительно настолько серьезное, раз Изая против обыкновения отбросил свою язвительность и издевку. Ну что ж, Хейваджима надеялся, что блохе удастся проследить за убийцей и узнать, где его убежище. Потом это будет работа для людей Авакусу – схватить мерзавца и доставить в «крысоловку», где, возможно, получится выяснить какие-нибудь полезные сведения. Затем киллер будет убит.   
Закурив, Шизуо пошел домой.  
  
***  
  
Вечером адрес киллера был уже известен. На следующий день он был схвачен людьми Авакусу, и действительно, под дикими пытками раскололся и рассказал много всего интересного и полезного для клана.   
Такахиро был очень доволен Изаей. Промах был прощен и забыт.   
Шизуо ожидал, что блоха опять будет шататься с мерзкой ухмылочкой, воспевая себя самого за очередной успех, язвить по любому поводу и всячески раздражать Шизуо. Но, к его огромному удивлению, Орихара словно перестал замечать Хейваджиму.  
Общих дел пока не планировалось, и они иногда пересекались в коридорах, кабинете оябуна, ресторане, один раз даже в лифте. И Изая вел себя совсем не как Изая. Сдержанный кивок приветствия – ничего больше. Ни единого едкого комментария, ни малейшего намека на ухмылку, никаких посягательств на личное пространство Шизуо. Ничего. Словно Орихара стал нормальным человеком. Словно его подменили.  
Хейваджима был в недоумении. Один раз он даже чуть не спросил, что, собственно, происходит, но в последний момент передумал. Какая ему, в сущности, разница? Надо наоборот радоваться, что подлая блоха больше не лезет к нему. Разве не об этом он мечтал с начала знакомства? Разве не хотелось ему спокойной жизни, без всяких идиотских выходок информатора? Так почему бы тогда просто не расслабиться и не получать удовольствие?   
«А вдруг это просто затишье перед бурей?» - думал Шизуо очередной ночью, лежа без сна. – «Этот гаденыш наверняка что-то задумал! Что-то мерзкое и отвратительное!» - тут перед глазами Хейваджимы поплыли сцены «чего-то мерзкого и отвратительного», которые почему-то приятно его волновали и заставляли сердце биться быстрее, сцены, от которых дыхание становится чаще, от которых бросает в жар…  
\- Твою мать!!! – Шизуо в ярости вскочил с кровати, тряся головой, пытаясь избавиться от этого наваждения. – Гребаная блоха!   
Даже сейчас, когда информатор оставил его в покое, и все, казалось бы, должно прийти в норму, все стало только хуже. И тут Шизуо с отчетливой ясностью осознал: он скучает по блохе. Скучает по его несносным выходкам, по кривой усмешке, по прыгающей походке, по красноватым глазам – глазам самого дьявола. И да, по мягким губам и проворному языку, по гибкому телу и черным, как смоль, волосам.   
Хейваджима хотел его, хотел как никогда и никого. И осознание этого приводило Шизуо в бешенство и очень пугало. Но обманывать себя он больше не мог.   
Застонав, Шизуо судорожно схватил помятую пачку сигарет, зажигалку и закурил. Он не знал, что ему делать. Это было ненормально, неправильно, дико и противоестественно, но это было.   
Бросив окурок в пепельницу, Хейваджима на ватных ногах поплелся в ванную, где умылся холодной водой.   
\- Что мне делать? – спросил он у своего отражения. Отражение предательски молчало. Черт, ведь он даже не может ни с кем об этом поговорить!  
Не в силах больше находиться в четырех стенах, Шизуо вышел из квартиры и побрел по коридору.   
\- Эй, Шизуо? – Хейваджима обернулся и увидел дядю. – Ты куда пошел на ночь глядя? Все в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Такахиро.  
\- Да, все нормально, просто не спится, - ответил Шизуо.  
\- Выпей теплого молока, - улыбнулся оябун.  
\- Да, наверное, так и сделаю… Слушай, как там Изая? – вдруг выпалил Шизуо и тут же рассердился на себя за глупый вопрос.   
\- Орихара? – переспросил Авакусу-сама. – Да все с ним нормально, по-прежнему эффективно работает на нас. А почему ты спрашиваешь? – в глазах Такахиро мелькнула любопытство. – Я думал, ты его не особо жалуешь.  
\- Да что-то последнее время он себя слишком тихо ведет, - нашелся Шизуо. – Вдруг, думаю, задумал чего.  
\- Ох, Шизуо, когда ты уже начнешь ему доверять? – дядя покачал головой.  
\- Когда он заслужит мое доверие, - машинально сказал Хейваджима.   
\- По-моему, ты к нему несправедлив. Он заслужил доверие клана, мое доверие. В конце концов, он спас тебе жизнь.  
Шизуо поморщился. Но отчасти он понимал, что дядя был прав. Но Авакусу-сама ведь не знал, даже не догадывался, что Орихара приставал к нему, и что он, Шизуо, всю жизнь считавший себя гетеросексуалом, вдруг понял, что это не так.   
\- В ближайшем будущем нам не предстоит никакой совместной работы? – спросил Хейваджима, надеясь, что в его голосе не звучит надежда.   
\- Да вроде нет, - задумался оябун. – Если что, ты узнаешь об этом первым. А теперь пойду-ка я, пожалуй, в постель, глаза уже закрываются – Такахиро широко зевнул.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дядя.  
\- Спокойной, Шизуо.  
Хейваджиме же спать абсолютно не хотелось. Он решил подняться на крышу – свое самое любимое место в этом доме. С высоты посмотреть на ночной город, посидеть, подумать, как ему, Шизуо, теперь жить.   
Оказавшись на месте, Шизуо заметил знакомую фигуру. Обернувшись, фигура сказала:  
\- Я уже ухожу.  
Хейваджима тупо смотрел, как Изая отходит от края, идет к нему, проходит мимо, уже почти в дверях…  
\- Изая… - вырвалось у Шизуо.  
\- Да? Что такое? – обернулся информатор.  
Но бывший бармен никак не мог придумать, что сказать. Молчание явно затягивалось.  
«Почему ты игнорируешь меня?» - мысленно спросил Шизуо, а вслух сказал:  
\- Ничего.  
На миг ему показалось, что на губах Изаи мелькнула тень так бесившей его знакомой ухмылки. Потом информатор ушел.  
  
«Рыбка попалась на крючок».


	8. Chapter 8

\- Шизу-чан! Приветик! Давно не виделись! – Шизуо медленно обернулся, боясь, что ослышался.   
Но нет – это был Орихара, такой, как прежде – наглый, глумливый, отвратительный.  
\- Блоха! – Хейваджима оскалился.   
\- Ну что, скучал по мне? – информатор подскочил ближе, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией Шизуо.  
\- Очень, - буркнул Хейваджима, но, твою мать, он ведь и правда соскучился по такому Орихаре. Себе он в этом признался, но Изае – ни за что. И Шизуо грозно добавил, – Ты чего такой тихий был все это время? Придумывал очередную гадость? Как бы досадить мне?  
\- Оя, Шизу-чан, ты по-прежнему плохо обо мне думаешь, - Изая покачал головой в притворной печали. – Ну да ладно, я тебя прощаю.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – грубо спросил Шизуо. Он уже и забыл, как блоха может бесить.   
\- Авакусу-сама сказал взять тебя в качестве телохранителя, - весело ответил Изая. – Мы таааак давно не работали вместе, Шизу-чан!  
\- Авакусу-сама сказал? – Шизуо решил, что должен зайти к оябуну и проверить данную информацию. – И куда же мы пойдем?  
\- На встречу с одним важным человеком, чтобы привлечь его на вашу сторону, - невозмутимо ответил Изая.  
\- Что за человек?  
\- Ой, Шизу-чан, я не думаю, что его имя тебе о чем-то скажет. Встретимся внизу, завтра в восемь вечера. И не опаздывай! – Послав воздушный поцелуй, информатор ушел.  
Хейваджима хотел догнать его и хорошенько встряхнуть за эту выходку, но потом передумал. Все-таки он был рад тому, что блоха стал прежним. Но где-то в глубине души он чувствовал смутное беспокойство. Что это было? Конечно, он и не надеялся, что Орихара расскажет ему, почему не замечал его последние несколько недель. Но такие резкие перемены явно не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Впрочем, сейчас Шизуо было все равно.   
В необычно хорошем для него настроении, Хейваджима отправился к дяде, чтобы узнать подробности задания.  
  
***  
  
Оказалось, что человека зовут Кайоши Хирага, он – достаточно влиятельный бизнесмен, который действительно мог принести пользу Авакусу-каю.  
\- Я думал, - говорил Такахиро, - что Хирага работает на Йошимото, но Изая сказал, что это не так. Но Йошимото тоже хочет заполучить этого парня себе. Так что мы не стали терять время, и уже на завтра Орихара-сан назначил с ним встречу. Ты, Шизуо, должен будешь охранять нашего информатора, так как Кайоши-сан – опасный человек. К тому же, у него хорошая охрана. Изая говорит, что сложностей быть не должно, и я ему верю, но все-таки непредусмотрительно будет отпускать его одного.   
\- Я понял, – кивнул Шизуо. – Думаешь, Орихара может его чем-то разозлить?  
\- Я не исключаю такую возможность, – ответил оябун, – Хирага – жесткий и вспыльчивый человек, поэтому будь начеку. На всякий случай.   
На следующий день ровно в восемь вечера Шизуо был уже внизу. Он курил на крыльце в ожидании блохи. Обычно пунктуальный информатор почему-то опаздывал. Через десять минут Хейваджима начал раздражаться.   
«Где его носит? Отличное будет начало переговоров, если мы на них опоздаем! Долбанный кровосос!». Шизуо уже хотел позвонить Орихаре, как тот наконец-то появился из дверей.   
\- Ты чего так долго? – злобно спросил блондин.  
\- Обстоятельства, Шизу-чан, - развел руками Изая.   
\- Какие могут быть обстоятельства, когда нас ждет такое важное дело?!  
\- Шизу-чан, не вопи, - поморщился Орихара, - лучше пошли, а то так мы точно опоздаем.   
Хейваджима недобро посмотрел на брюнета, но ничего не сказал.  
Какое-то время они шли молча. Информатор не выпускал из рук телефон.   
«Интересно, кому он там пишет?» - подумал Шизуо, украдкой пытаясь заглянуть в экран, но его попытки не увенчались успехом.   
Когда они спустились в метро, блондин спросил:  
\- А этот Хирака, или как его там, чем он вообще занимается?   
\- Хирага-сан? – Изая отвлекся от переписки. – Много чем.  
\- А можно конкретней? – разозлился Шизуо.  
\- Авакусу-сама разве не сказал? – информатор вскинул брови. – Хотя я не удивлен. Ты бы вряд ли одобрил род его занятий.   
\- Блоха, прекрати увиливать! – рявкнул блондин.  
\- Ладно-ладно, Шизу-чан, только не злись! – Изая изобразил страх. – Кайоши Хирага занимается торговлей автомобилями.  
\- Ну и что в этом такого? – не понял Шизуо.  
\- А то, что это официально. А неофициально… ну, помимо торговли оружием и наркотиками, Хирага просто спец в похищение людей. Детей, в особенности, - будничным тоном добавил Орихара.   
\- Что?! – опешил Шизуо. – Зачем Такахиро такой союз??  
\- Как будто бы Авакусу-сама занимается только честным бизнесом, – хмыкнул Орихара. – Шизу-чан, не будь таким наивным. Ты все-таки якудза.  
Хейваджима вздохнул. Конечно, чертов Изая прав. На счету Авакусу-кая много грязных делишек. И похищения людей, в том числе. Почему Шизуо никак не может к этому привыкнуть? Считай, с самого детства он находится среди якудза и знает все, что происходит. И он принимает это как должное. Блондин никогда не задумывался, нравится ли ему все это. Потому что ответ был бы отрицательным. Но здесь его дом, его семья. Дядя, брат, Акане. Вот только если бы родители были бы живы, и Шизуо с братом не попали бы в клан, а жили обычной жизнью, разве так не было бы лучше? Шизуо на секунду представил спокойную, тихую жизнь, вдали от всяких ужасов и преступлений. У него была бы нормальная работа, возможно, даже своя собственная семья: он бы встретил милую девушку, женился на ней, она родила бы ему сына или дочку, и они никогда бы не имели ничего общего с преступным миром… Идиллия. Мечта, которой никогда не исполниться.  
\- Нет, Шизу-чан, - Хейваджиму вернул в реальность голос блохи. – Ты – не якудза. Ты лишь пытаешься им казаться, потому что у тебя просто нет выбора. Ты бы рад сбежать, оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого, но ты не можешь, потому что бежать тебе некуда. У тебя нет никого и ничего, кроме клана. И тебя это гнетет. Но ты боишься признаться в этом даже самому себе. Ты – не якудза, Шизу-чан, ведь на самом деле ты же не жестокий, ты не любишь насилие. Тебе здесь не место. Если бы твои родители были бы живы…  
\- Заткнись!!! Не смей говорить о моих родителях, урод! – Хейваджима был взбешен. Как этой гребаной блохе удалось озвучить его мысли??  
\- Значит, я прав, - самодовольно улыбнулся Изая.  
Шизуо был готов задушить его прямо сейчас.   
\- Закрой свой рот, или я…  
\- Скажи, Шизу-чан, а ты любишь Акане-чан? – вдруг спросил Орихара.  
\- Что…я… конечно, люблю, - ответил блондин, слегка сбитый с толку. – Какое тебе до этого дело, блоха?  
\- Ну, другого я и не ожидал, - ухмыльнулся информатор. – А вот мы и пришли.  
Их уже ждали. Вооруженные люди. Один из них вышел вперед.  
\- Я провожу вас к Хирага-саме. И давайте без глупостей.   
\- Как гостеприимно, - довольно громко заметил Шизуо.  
\- Хирага-сама высоко ценит свою безопасность, - невозмутимо ответили ему.   
Шизуо же подумал, что он мог бы легко раскидать всю эту «охрану».   
Их провели в просторный кабинет с дорогой мебелью светлых оттенков. «Охрана» встала около стен, двое загородили дверь. Если что-то пойдет не так, придется прорываться.   
Из кресла поднялся и слегка поклонился довольно высокий и жилистый человек.  
\- Хирага Кайоши, к вашим услугам.  
\- Орихара Изая, – ответил на поклон информатор и выразительно посмотрел на Шизуо.  
\- Хейваджима Шизуо, - нехотя поклонился блондин.  
\- Надо же, сам племянник Авакусу пожаловал, - тон этого типа совершенно не понравился Шизуо. Как и его надменный взгляд.  
\- Итак, Орихара-сан, - обратился к информатору Хирага. – Как я понимаю, у вас есть какое-то предложение, которое определенно должно меня заинтересовать?   
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Изая. – Незачем ходить вокруг да около, скажу прямо: Такахиро Авакусу будет рад вступить с вами в сотрудничество.   
Хирага усмехнулся:  
\- Я предполагал что-то подобное. Что ж, это стоит обсудить. Я надеюсь, он предлагает выгодные условия?  
\- О, очень выгодные, – улыбнулся Изая, и что-то такое было в этой улыбке, что сильно не понравилось Шизуо. Он не мог объяснить, что, но что-то было не так.  
\- В таком случае, я хочу, чтобы Хейваджима-сан вышел и подождал в приемной.   
\- Что?! – воскликнул Шизуо, которому стало интересно, что его дядя хотел предложить Кайоши. – Это исключено.  
\- Вот как? – Хирага поднял одну бровь. – Я боюсь, вы заблуждаетесь, Хейваджима-сан, главный здесь я. И вы будете делать так, как я скажу.  
\- Тебе лучше выйти, - кивнул Изая. – Не беспокойся, все будет в порядке.   
\- Если вы боитесь за вашего приятеля, – с издевкой произнес Хирага, – то ваши опасения совершенно беспочвенны. Мои люди выйдут вместе с вами.   
Шизуо понял, что выбора у него нет. Он лишь надеялся, что это не какая-нибудь ловушка, и с блохой ничего не случится. Одного раза ему было вполне достаточно.   
Хирага кивнул своим людям, и они вышли из комнаты.  
\- Теперь ваша очередь.  
Выходя, блондин услышал, как Орихара обращается к Кайоши:  
\- Я думаю, теперь можно приступить к обсуждению. Как тебе…?  
Дверь захлопнулась, и все звуки пропали. Здесь была отличная шумоизоляция.  
Но что-то показалось Шизуо странным, только он не мог понять что. Он раздраженно спросил у «охраны»:  
\- Надеюсь, здесь можно курить?  
Так как ответом ему было молчание, Хейваджима закурил.  
Спустя час, Орихара наконец-то вышел из кабинета.  
\- Ну что? – сразу спросил Шизуо.  
\- Все хорошо, он согласился, - весело ответил Изая. – Пошли домой, обрадуем Авакусу-сама.  
\- Пошли, - Хейваджима был рад убраться отсюда.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись домой, Шизуо первым делом отправился в душ. Орихара в это время разговаривал с Такахиро. Блондину было интересно узнать подробности переговоров, но оябун хотел поговорить с информатором наедине, пообещав Шизуо, что на следующий день расскажет ему все о сотрудничестве с Хирага.   
После душа Хейваджима выпил стакан теплого молока и отправился спать. Привычка пить молоко перед сном осталась у него с детства – мама каждый вечер приносила молоко маленькому Шизуо, так как оно успокаивало и делало сон крепче.   
Блондин лег в постель и почти сразу же заснул. Ему снился Орихара, причем сон был далек от приличного. Информатор сидел на Шизуо, его губы скользили по шее блондина, а руки ласкали соски. Хейваджима чувствовал сильное возбуждение, он взял руку Изаи и направил ее вниз, к явно требующему внимания члену. Даже во сне Шизуо знал, что это было чертовски неправильно, но остановиться он уже не мог – ощущения были такими реальными и ужасно приятными, к тому же, Шизуо успокаивал себя тем, что это всего лишь сон.  
\- Оя, Шизу-чан, а размер у тебя что надо, - прозвучал над ухом язвительный голос.  
\- Заткнись, блоха, хотя бы в моем сне не разговаривай, - пробурчал Хейваджима.  
\- В твоем сне, значит? – усмехнулся голос. – И часто я тебе снюсь в такой роли?   
Что-то было не так. Голос звучал слишком ясно и отчетливо, слишком  _реально._  
\- Какого хрена??! – заорал Шизуо, открыв глаза и с ужасом увидев перед собой вполне такого настоящего Орихару. Орихару, сидящего на нем. Орихару, сжимающего в руках его член. Возбужденный член.   
«Это конец», - подумал Шизуо, готовый провалиться от стыда сквозь землю.   
\- Кто-то не закрывает на ночь двери, – хихикнул информатор.  
\- А ну слезь с меня, гребаный извращенец! – прорычал Хейваджима, собираясь скинуть блоху, но не успел. Изая мгновенно одной рукой вытащил из кармана и приставил к шее блондина что-то острое. Вторая рука по-прежнему крепко сжимала орган Шизуо.  
\- Только шевельнись, Шизу-чан, и я перережу тебе горло, – в глазах Орихары было безумие. – К тому же, нам вовсе не за чем останавливаться. Тебе же нравится, – Изая выразительно посмотрел на пах блондина.  
\- Что ты несешь? Немедленно убери свой нож и выметайся отсюда, иначе…  
В этот момент информатор провел языком по члену Шизуо, и последний потерял способность не только разговаривать, но и здраво мыслить.   
Изая уже полностью взял в рот орган блондина и начал ритмично двигать головой, хрипло постанывая.   
Хейваджима совсем потерял голову. Он хотел Орихару, хотел безумно и давно. И вот, наконец, его мечта осуществляется. Шизуо решил полностью отдаться наслаждению, а о последствиях он будет думать потом.  
Тем временем Изая остановился, чем вызвал недовольный рык блондина.  
\- Какой ты нетерпеливый, Шизу-чан, – ухмыльнулся брюнет, быстро стягивая с себя одежду. Оставшись в чем мать родила, информатор начал ласкать себя, беззастенчиво глядя в глаза Шизуо.  
\- Изая… – хрипло выдохнул блондин, не выдерживая такого издевательства.   
\- Надо же, ты первый раз назвал меня по имени, - фыркнул Орихара, и прежде чем Шизуо успел что-нибудь ответить, Изая наклонился и поцеловал блондина, явно не ожидавшего такого поворота. Язык брюнета беспрепятственно проник в рот Хейваджимы, изучая его. Шизуо ответил.  
Чуть позже Изая отстранился и медленно провел указательным и средним пальцами по губам блондина. Хейваджима приоткрыл рот, и ловкие пальцы Орихары скользнули внутрь.  
\- Оближи их, – прошептал Изая.  
Шизуо послушно облизал, начиная догадываться, что за этим последует.  
Его догадки подтвердились, когда информатор аккуратно ввел пальцы в себя и начал растягивать узкий проход, не забывая второй рукой ласкать себя.   
Шизуо это зрелище дико возбуждало. Он страстно желал оказаться на месте пальцев Изаи. И вот, наконец, Орихара вытащил пальцы, посмотрел на блондина и кивнул, давая зеленый свет.  
Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Он грубо схватил Изаю за бедра и притянул к себе. Быстро смазав слюной член, Шизуо начал медленно входить в Орихару. Внутри было горячо и очень узко. Войдя на всю длину, Хейваджима застонал, получая нереальное удовольствие. Потом он начал двигаться, быстрее и быстрее, не в силах сдерживать стоны.   
Изая сдерживаться тоже не собирался и помогал себе рукой.  
Шизуо не выдержал первым. Он кончил, не выходя из Орихары. Информатор ненадолго отстал от него и кончил через минуту, запачкав руку, свой живот и живот Хейваджимы.  
Изая слез с Шизуо и сел рядом. Блондин, тяжело дыша, лежал с закрытыми глазами, все еще отходя от оргазма.  
«И что теперь делать?», – вяло подумал Шизуо, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – «Надо же было так глупо поддаться искушению».  
Он слышал, как Изая поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты.  
«Надеюсь, он ушел к себе. Господи, пусть сейчас он уйдет к себе!» – взмолился Хейваджима.  
Но боги остались равнодушными к его молитвам.  
Изая зачем-то гремел посудой на кухне.  
«Что он там делает, черт бы его побрал?», – Шизуо не любил, когда шарятся в его вещах.   
\- Эй, Шизу-чан, – позвал Орихара, возвращаясь в комнату.  
Хейваджима нехотя открыл глаза и уставился на протянутую кружку.  
\- Что это? – тупо спросил блондин.  
\- Вода. Я подумал, что после такого ты точно захочешь пить. Я вот хотел.  
\- Какая забота с твоей стороны, – хмыкнул Шизуо, но кружку взял, так как и правда хотел пить.  
Залпом выпив всю воду, блондин почувствовал что-то странное. Мир вокруг начал качаться, мышцы ослабли, Шизуо выронил кружку, и та, упав на пол, разбилась.  
\- Эй, блоха, – еле ворочая языком начал Хейваджима. – Сволочь, что ты мне подмешал?  
\- Спокойной ночи, Шизу-чан, – было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий сон.  
  
***  
  
\- Шизуо! Шизуо, очнись! Да вставай же ты! – кто-то сильно тряс его за плечи.  
Хейваджима отмахнулся от кого-то, как от назойливой мухи. Спать хотелось неимоверно.   
\- Шизуо!!! Вставай немедленно, дело серьезное!  
Блондин кое-как разлепил глаза и попытался злобно посмотреть на нарушителя спокойствия. Но перед глазами все расплывалось. С трудом, но Шизуо все-таки узнал Такахиро.  
\- Дядя? – удивленно спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали внятно. – Что ты тут делаешь? Что случилось?  
\- Акане пропала, вот что случилось!  
\- Акане?! – Шизуо сел в кровати. – Вы уже сказали Орихаре? Я уверен, с помощью своих источников, он быстро…  
\- Шизуо, – перебил Такахиро. – Орихара тоже пропал.  
  
«Орихара?.. Пропал?..».


	9. Chapter 9

Голова болела, мир кружился, содержимое желудка просилось наружу. Шизуо сидел в кабинете дяди, и Шизуо было плохо.   
\- Да куда же он подевался, в конце-то концов! – в сердцах воскликнул оябун, в двадцатый раз пытаясь дозвониться до Орихары, но тот не брал трубку. – Сейчас нам как никогда нужна его помощь!  
Такахиро уже поставил на уши весь клан, его лучшие информаторы пытались выяснить, куда пропала Акане. Но его  _самый лучший_  информатор по какой-то причине в этом участие не принимал.   
Хейваджима пытался восстановить в памяти, что было этой ночью. Его безумный сон, очень похожий на реальность.. точнее, это и было реальностью… о господи, он трахнул блоху… потом они уснули или… нет! Уснул только Шизуо, потому что Орихара принес ему воды…  
\- Шизуо, ты когда последний раз видел Изаю? – спросил Такахиро, вырывая блондина из воспоминаний.   
Но Хейваджима уже все вспомнил. Прошлая ночь со всей ясностью предстала перед его глазами: как он видел эротический сон с блохой, как блоха ночью залез к нему в квартиру, постель и трусы, как после секса принес ему воду, в которой определенно было сильное снотворное, которое мгновенно вырубило Шизуо и от которого ему сейчас так хреново.   
\- Он не придет, – неожиданно для самого себя произнес блондин с какой-то горечью. – Я уверен, он в этом деле замешан сам.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивился Такахиро.  
\- Я же говорил, ему не следует доверять! – сказал Шизуо. – Это он похитил Акане!   
\- Не может быть! – возразил оябун. – Я доверял ему…  
\- Значит, это было ошибкой! – рявкнул Хейваджма. – Я видел его вчера ночью… вечером, и он подмешал мне снотворное! А потом пропал, прихватив с собой мою сестру!  
\- Ты уверен, что…  
\- Уверен! – перебил блондин, пытаясь справиться с яростью.  
\- Но…  
\- Понимаю, у тебя сейчас много вопросов, но, пожалуйста, просто поверь мне, - собрав всю волю в кулак, Шизуо пытался говорить максимально спокойно. – Кто еще мог забрать ее? Только кто-то из наших, а у нас тут крыс нет. По крайней мере, не было до Орихары.  
\- И что теперь делать? – растерянно спросил оябун. Шизуо впервые видел его таким беспомощным и уставшим.   
\- Боюсь, нам придется ждать, пока он сам не объявится. Не думаю, что он хочет причинить Акане вред, скорей всего, ему нужно что-то взамен. Дадим ему это, вернем девочку, а потом…  
«А потом я убью его», – мысленно закончил Шизуо.   
\- То есть ты предлагаешь просто сидеть и ждать?  
\- Ну, пусть наши информаторы пытаются и дальше что-то узнать, может быть, им повезет, но я сомневаюсь, что им под силу найти Орихару. Он же  _лучший из лучших_ , – с нажимом на последние слова произнес Хейваджима. – Ты же всегда подчеркивал его профессионализм.   
\- Ты будешь обвинять меня в том, что случилось? – вскинулся кумитё. – К тому же, у нас нет доказательств.   
\- А знаешь, может быть и есть, – задумчиво протянул Шизуо, вспомнив вчерашний разговор Изаи с Хирага-саном.   
  
 _«Я думаю, теперь можно приступить к обсуждению. Как тебе…?»_  
  
Тебе.  
Вот что смутило Шизуо. Фривольное обращение Изаи к Кайоши. Как будто они старые знакомые…  
  
 _«…помимо торговли оружием и наркотиками, Хирага просто спец в похищение людей. Детей, в особенности»._  
  
\- И какие же?  
\- Для начала расскажи мне о сделке с Хирагой Кайоши.  
\- Зачем? Он-то тут причем? – удивился Такахиро.  
\- А при том, что, по словам Орихары, он профессионал в похищении детей. И судя по всему, они с Орихарой знакомы давно. И черт его знает, что они там вчера обсуждали, меня выгнали за дверь!   
\- Ну, условия были следующими: мы получаем небольшой, но выгодный район под свой контроль, а Хирага получает возможность торговать на нашей территории с минимальным процентом.  
\- И все? – недоверчиво спросил Шизуо.  
\- И все. Ты думаешь, он как-то поспособствовал похищению Акане?   
\- Да я уверен в этом, осталось только понять, как, – Хейваджима встал, подошел к окну и закурил.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите, - отозвался кумитё.  
Вошел лысый мужчина невысокого роста. Шизуо знал, что этот человек отвечает за безопасность в здании.   
\- Оябун-сама, – взволнованно заговорил мужчина. – Мы проверили все камеры наблюдения в здании и около него. Ни одна камера не зафиксировала ничего странного. Но мы заметили, что в 3.55 утра запись на всех камерах была приостановлена на 7 минут. Смею предположить, что именно тогда Акане-чан была похищена.   
\- Но кто мог выключить камеры? Это сделал кто-то из наших? – спросил Такахиро, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу.   
\- Нет, кумитё-сама, если бы это был кто-то наш, я бы об этом сразу же узнал. Более того, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что сделано это было удаленно, то есть, человек, получивший доступ к нашей системе видеонаблюдения, мог находиться где угодно в Токио.   
\- Неужели любой может так просто влезть в нашу систему безопасности?! – гневно воскликнул Такахиро.   
\- Нет, не любой, только тот, у кого есть коды доступа, и кто обладает выдающимися хакерскими способностями.   
\- Твою мать!!! – Такахиро с силой ударил кулаком по столу. – Шизуо, похоже, ты был прав. Я совсем забыл, что Хирага Кайоши, при всех его других «достоинствах», еще и отличный хакер. А коды доступа…  
\- А коды вчера передал ему Изая, - закончил за него Хейваджима. – Я думаю, ему не составило труда раздобыть их.  
\- А ведь я ему верил! – оябун покачал головой. – Старый дурак. Не зря ты, Шизуо, никогда не доверял этой сволочи. Теперь из-за моей доверчивости моя дочь может погибнуть!  
\- Не беспокойся, он не причинит ей вреда, я уверен, – мягко произнес Шизуо.  
\- Да откуда ты знаешь! Он столько времени водил нас всех за нос… - Такахиро горестно вздохнул.  
Но Хейваджима знал. Да, это звучало безумно, но он не верил, что Изая причинит вред ребенку. От блохи можно ждать чего угодно, и это предательство не стало таким уж сюрпризом, но вот поверить в то, что Орихара сделает больно маленькой девочке, Шизуо все равно не мог.   
«Может быть, я сошел с ума», – подумал Хейваджима. Перед глазами вдруг появился образ голого стонущего Изаи, стоящего на коленях и просящего взять его и наказать за содеянное. И Шизуо бы наказал, еще как! Он бы трахал Орихару, быстро, жестко, пока тот не будет умолять его остановиться.   
Блондин потряс головой. Еще пару минут назад он был готов убить блоху, а теперь уже представляет, как будет иметь его. Но реальность такова, что Шизуо вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь увидит его снова. Получив за девочку свое, логичней всего предположить, что Изая уйдет в подполье, и никто из Авакусу-кая больше никогда о нем не услышит. Потому что если услышит, то убьет. Якудза не прощают предательства. Даже если ты не член клана, а просто работаешь на него. Похищение дочери главы клана – такое уж точно не простят.   
\- Есть какие-нибудь новости? – тем временем Такахиро с кем-то говорил по телефону. – Если вдруг что-нибудь узнаете – звоните немедленно. Никаких следов Орихары или Акане, – обратился оябун уже к Шизуо. – Так же мы попробовали связаться с Хирагой – нет ответа. Думаю, стоит отправить кого-нибудь к нему домой.  
\- Попробуй, – ответил Хейваджима, – но я по-прежнему думаю, что Орихара свяжется с нами сам, чтобы озвучить свои условия.  
Но Шизуо ошибся. С Такахиро связался не Орихара, а Йошимото.   
  
***  
  
С тех пор, как обнаружили отсутствие Акане, прошло два часа. В кабинете Такахиро сидели Шизуо, Каска и сам кумитё. Атмосфера была напряженной, Хейваджима курил одну за другой, Такахиро не сводил глаз с телефона, Каска сидел с невозмутимым как всегда видом, но Шизуо знал, что он волнуется не меньше остальных.   
Людям Авакусу так и не удалось ничего выяснить. Хирага тоже бесследно исчез, и больше зацепок не было.   
Выкурив последнюю сигарету в пачке, Шизуо чертыхнулся. Он знал, что у него в комнате лежит новый блок, но идти за ним не хотел, боясь пропустить что-нибудь важное.  
И вдруг зазвонил телефон. Все в комнате вздрогнули. Трясущейся рукой Такахиро взял трубку.  
\- Такахиро Авакусу слушает, - ответил кумитё, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал твердо. – Йошимото?.. Что?! О господи!  
Лицо оябуна сильно побледнело, и он произнес слабым голосом:  
\- И что вы хотите взамен? Что? Это невозможно! Но… Хорошо, я понял…  
Шизуо с Каской уже стояли около стола, наблюдая, как в глазах всегда такого бесстрашного и жесткого человека появляется ужас.   
\- Кто звонил? Орихара? Чего он хочет? – спросил Хейваджима как только дядя повесил трубку.  
\- Все пропало, - простонал Такахиро, обхватывая голову руками, – все, чего мы достигли за столько лет…  
\- Дядя, – Шизуо налил из кулера воды, – вот выпей. И расскажи нам, чего хочет Орихара.  
\- Спасибо, – кумитё сделал большой глоток. – Вот только это был не Орихара, а Йошимото.  
\- А ему-то что еще нужно? – резко спросил Шизуо, не выносивший этого ублюдка.  
\- Акане у него.  
\- Что?!  
\- Да. Она у него. Благодаря Орихаре. Все это время этот ублюдок пудрил нам мозги! На самом деле он работал на Йошимото. И Хирага, кстати, тоже. Йошимото заслал Орихару к нам, чтобы он выкрал Акане. А взамен он... – голос Такахиро дрогнул. – За мою дочь он хочет все. Все! Всю выстроенную мной империю. Все, что у меня есть. Он хочет единолично править Токио.  
На миг братья Хейваджима потеряли дар речи. Затем посыпались проклятья.   
\- Вот сука! Надо было сразу размазать его по стенке, еще при первой встрече! – рычал Шизуо.  
Он же чувствовал, что блохе нельзя доверять, но старательно игнорировал интуицию, и вот к чему это привело! Сволочь, он врал ему, Акане, дяде, всем! Не зря ведь говорят, что если чувствуешь, что тебя наебывают, то скорей всего так оно и есть. И вот, пожалуйста! Пара ловких дел для пользы Авакусу-кая, которые выглядят как серьезный удар по Йошимото-каю, а на самом деле является блефом, и вуаля! Такахиро доверяет Орихаре! Запудрить Шизуо мозги своей тощей задницей, соблазнить его и все! Хейваджима запихивает подальше свою подозрительную интуицию! А Орихара уводит Акане прямо под носом у всего клана. Сука!  
\- Но раз Орихара все это время был верен Йошимото, зачем тогда он подставился под пулю и спас Шизуо? – вдруг спросил Каска.  
\- Видимо, чтобы окончательно войти к нам в доверие, – в бешенстве сказал Хейваджима, не замечая, что отрывает от стула спинку.   
\- Брат, аккуратнее, – Каска взглядом указал на стул. – И все-таки так рисковать, он чуть не погиб.  
\- Теперь это все не имеет значения, - медленно произнес Такахиро. – Йошимото дал мне полчаса на размышления. Если я не соглашусь на его условия, он убьет Акане.  
\- Но ты не можешь, – начал было возражать Шизуо, все-таки сломав злосчастный стул. – Должен быть другой выход.  
\- У меня нет выбора, – оябун покачал головой. – Йошимото держит девочку у себя, и мы никогда не сможем пробраться в его убежище.   
\- Позволь мне пойти! – воскликнул Шизуо, – я их всех там убью и заберу сестренку!  
\- Стоит тебе только приблизиться к их территории, как Акане будет уже мертва. Йошимото выразился предельно ясно.  
\- Но должно же быть хоть что-то, что мы можем сделать! – в отчаянье спросил Шизуо.  
\- Только не в этот раз. Все кончено. Мы проиграли эту войну. Проиграли из-за меня, из-за моей наивности, – на Такахиро жалко было смотреть. – Я всех подвел. Но я не позволю им убить мою девочку. Надо было ей оставаться с матерью…  
Шизуо никогда еще не видел своего дядю таким разбитым. Ему хотелось как-то помочь Такахиро, найти выход из создавшегося положения, но он знал, что выхода нет. И Шизуо ругал себя за то, что не настоял на своем, не убедил дядю в том, что Орихаре нельзя доверять. Что сам попался на его удочку, поддался искушению.   
В голове крутился дурацкий вопрос: почему? Почему Орихара предал его? Разве не смешно? Разве Изая когда-нибудь клялся в преданности и любви Шизуо? Что за бред! Все это Хейваджима придумал себе сам. И теперь вынужден расплачиваться за свою глупость.   
\- Должно быть, прилично ему заплатили, раз он пошел на такой риск, – задумчиво протянул Каска, судя по всему все еще размышляя о странной самоотверженности Орихары. – Или здесь есть что-то другое…  
Шизуо лишь отмахнулся. Какая может быть еще причина, кроме денег? Люди готовы пойти на что угодно, ради этих бумажек, вот и Орихара такой же, как все.  
Снова зазвонил телефон.   
\- Йошимото нужен ответ, – вздохнул Такахиро и взял трубку.  
Разговор длился не более минуты.  
\- Он будет ждать меня со всеми документами на заброшенном складе в Синдзюку. Там и произойдет обмен, – сказал кумитё.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, – немедленно вызвался Шизуо.  
\- Нет, – Такахиро покачал головой. – Я должен быть один.   
\- А если это ловушка? – возразил блондин.  
\- Не думаю. Какой в этом смысл? Я и так готов отдать ему все.  
Собравшись, Такахиро ушел, оставив своих людей ждать и надеяться на лучшее.  
Шизуо пошел к себе за новой пачкой сигарет. На душе у него скребли кошки.  
  
***  
  
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Такахиро вернулся.  
Шизуо курил на улице и первый заметил подъезжающую машину дяди. На заднем сиденье сидела Акане, живая и невредимая, и блондин с облегчением вздохнул.  
Девочка вышла из машины, и Шизуо крепко обнял ее.  
\- Ты как? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Со мной все хорошо, только голова немного болит, – пожаловалась Акане. – Папа сказал, что это побочный эффект от снотворного и скоро пройдет.   
\- Он прав, – кивнул Шизуо и спросил Такахиро, – как все прошло?   
\- Все прошло гладко, я отдал документы, мне вернули дочь, – кумитё вымученно улыбнулся, – все очень просто, да?  
\- Ты видел..? – Шизуо осекся, но оябун понял все без слов.  
\- Орихару? Нет, его не было.  
\- А вы уверены, что это был Орихара-сан? – вдруг спросила Акане.  
\- Ну конечно, милая, – ответил Хейваджима. – А ты разве не помнишь?   
\- Я помню только, как легла спать, а проснулась уже не дома, а в какой-то незнакомой комнате, где было очень душно, – пожаловалась девочка. – Потом за мной пришел этот Йошимото и сказал, что мы едем на встречу с папой.  
\- Думаю, Орихара ввел ей снотворное в вену, пока она спала, вынес ее из здания, когда Хирага отключил камеры, и там, скорее всего, их ждала его машина. Впрочем, какая теперь разница, – Такахиро махнул рукой. – Все, что у нас осталось – это наш дом, и завтра нам предстоит подумать о том, что делать дальше. Пойдем, Акане, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Выкурив еще пару сигарет, Шизуо почувствовал, как на него наваливается смертельная усталость. Вернувшись домой и рухнув на кровать, он подумал, что быстро уснет, но сон не шел.   
Всего лишь за одни сутки его жизнь круто поменялась. Причем в худшую сторону. Прошлой ночью он был наверху блаженства, а уже сегодня вечером лежит с совершенно разбитой жизнью и разбитым сердцем. Шизуо хотел выкинуть Орихару из головы, но не мог. Нет, он, конечно, не надеялся, что они поклянутся друг другу в вечной любви и будут вместе до старости. Какая вообще может быть любовь с Изаей? Но у Шизуо была страсть, его тянуло к информатору, чтобы он не говорил. Они могли бы иногда проводить ночи вместе, пока страсть не будет утолена и кто-нибудь из них не решится разорвать эту странную связь. Но Орихара перечеркнул своим поступком все, бросил Хейваджиму сгорать одного, без шансов на спасение. Шизуо был всего лишь частью его коварного плана, игрушкой, с которой можно поразвлечься или назойливой мухой, которую нужно отвлечь. Это больно. Но это нужно осознать, принять и забыть.   
Шизуо глубоко вдохнул, кровать еще пахла парфюмом Орихары, вызывая сладкое томление и боль одновременно. Если он немедленно не сменит постельное белье, то сойдет с ума.   
Хейваджима встал и направился к шкафу, намереваясь как можно быстрее покончить с задуманным, но его отвлек телефон, уведомляя о новом СМС.  
Блондин достал мобильник из карманов брюк, валяющихся посреди комнаты, и глянул на дисплей. Номер скрыт. Нахмурившись, блондин нажал «Прочитать».   
  
 **«Привет, Шизу-чан! Я рад, что Авакусу-сан принял правильное решение. Надеюсь, Акане-чан в порядке?»**  
  
Оцепенев, блондин смотрел на сообщение, которое мог написать только один человек.  
Шизуо вдруг охватило бешенство. Да как он смеет писать ему после всего, что сделал?  
Зарычав, Хейваджима швырнул ни в чем не повинный телефон в окно, и, прежде чем он разбился об землю, до Шизуо донесся звук нового входящего сообщения.


	10. Chapter 10

Что происходило потом Шизуо практически не помнил. Пока Такахиро пытался придумать, что им делать дальше, как спасти свое положение и вернуть хоть маленькую толику того, что было, Хейваджима безвылазно сидел дома. Ничего дельного он предложить все равно не мог, поэтому предпочитал оставаться в квартире, переживая свою боль. Иногда заходил Каска, приносил чего-нибудь поесть. Он ничего не спрашивал у Шизуо, но блондин понял, что брат обо всем догадывается. И был благодарен ему за то, что он не задает вопросов. Новый телефон Хейваджима себе так и не купил, не видел смысла. Все, кому он мог понадобиться, находятся с ним в одном здании, зайдут, если что.   
Одинаковые мысли, бегающие по кругу, изматывали Шизуо. Он плохо спал, ему постоянно снился Орихара, губы которого кривились в подлой усмешке, глаза блестели, как у психопата.  
\- Я люблю тебя, – кричал Шизуо во сне, а утром презирал себя за эти слова.  
\- Не имеет значения, Шизу-чан, – отвечал ему Изая и ухмылялся. – Любовь не имеет никакого значения, когда ты не знаешь, кто ты и чего хочешь.   
\- Почему? Почему ты так поступил?! – спрашивал Шизуо и бессильно сжимал кулаки.   
\- Не важно, не важно, не важно, – щебетал Изая с издевкой.  
Просыпаясь в холодном поту, Хейваджима подходил к окну и закуривал. Вид ночного города немного успокаивал его. Но он знал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Он должен чем-то занять себя, он должен отвлечься.   
«Завтра», – подумал Шизуо. – «Завтра я что-нибудь придумаю».  
Но завтра ничего не менялось.   
  
***  
  
Однажды утром его разбудил звонок. Кто-то настойчиво трезвонил в дверь, иногда прерываясь на удары кулаком.  
\- Да иду я, иду, – раздраженно пробурчал Шизуо, быстро натягивая штаны.  
Открыв дверь, блондин с удивлением обнаружил крайне взволнованного Тома.  
\- Танака-сан? Что случилось?  
\- Он вернулся! – выдохнул Том. – Он в кабинете у оябуна, срочно иди туда!  
\- Кто вернулся? – тупо спросил Шизуо, ничего не понимая.  
\- Орихара! Он сейчас здесь!  
\- Орихара?! – блондину показалось, что он все еще спит. – Зачем?  
\- Шизуо, пожалуйста, пошли со мной! – Танака потянул Хейваджиму за руку.  
Вздрогнув, Шизуо наконец-то сдвинулся с места. Что это? Очередная подстава от блохи? С какой целью он здесь? Его послал Йошимото, чтобы поглумиться над ними? Или у него появились новые требования?   
Перебирая разные варианты, Шизуо шел по коридору. Он вспомнил о первом сообщении Орихары и о втором, которое так и не успел прочитать. Что все это значит? И открывая дверь в кабинет Такахиро, Хейваджима меньше всего ожидал увидеть следующую картину:  
Орихара Изая стоял на коленях посреди кабинета. Руки были скованны наручниками у него за спиной. Из раны под левым глазом и разбитых губ текла кровь.   
Напротив него, с занесенным для удара кулаком, стоял Такахиро. Он был в ярости.   
По обе стороны от Орихары стояли люди кумитё с оружием наготове.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил Шизуо, и все головы повернулись к нему.  
\- Привет, Шизу-чан, – первым отозвался Изая, за что тут же получил удар по лицу от Такахиро.  
\- Этот урод имел наглость прийти сюда после всего, что сделал! Еще и притащил какие-то бумажки, думая, что они могут спасти его задницу! – кипел оябун.  
\- Вы бы хоть посмотрели их сначала, – начал Изая, скривившись от боли, но Такахиро его перебил:  
\- Раз у тебя хватило глупости явиться сюда, то знай: живым ты отсюда уже не выйдешь!  
\- Что за бумаги? – спросил Шизуо, глядя прямо на Орихару.  
\- Это, – Изая кивнул головой на стол, где лежала какая-то папка, – такой компромат на Йошимото, какой вам даже не снился. С помощью этих документов вы не только вернете свое, но и потопите своего заклятого врага.   
\- Ха! Ты думаешь, я поверю тебе? После того, как ты предал нас? – казалось, Такахиро ударит его снова.  
\- Почему ты предал нас? – вырвалось у Шизуо.  
\- Да, почему? – подхватил оябун.  
\- У меня были свои причины, – спокойно ответил Изая.  
\- И что же это за причины, позволь спросить? – язвительно поинтересовался Авакусу.  
\- Я все расскажу. Но только Шизуо. И только наедине.  
\- Ты еще будешь ставить здесь условия? – кулак Такахиро угрожающе завис над лицом Изаи.  
\- Дядя, пожалуйста, дай нам поговорить, – Хейваджима отвел руку оябуна от Орихары. – А ты пока все же посмотри эти документы, вдруг блоха говорит правду.  
Странно было видеть Шизуо таким спокойным в данной ситуации. Глава некогда могущественного Авакусу-кая с удивлением на него посмотрел.   
\- Хорошо, – согласился Такахиро и кивнул своим людям, – парни, отведите его в крысоловку, там и поговорите.   
Мужчины схватили Изаю за руки и потащили в подвал.  
\- Выясни все, если не захочет говорить – заставь, – Оябун протянул Шизуо ключ от комнаты, – а потом запри его там и возвращайся ко мне. Я пока посмотрю, стоят ли эти бумаги хоть чего-нибудь.  
Кивнув, Хейваджима пошел за Орихарой.  
  
***  
  
Хотя Шизуо и выглядел спокойным внешне, внутри его бушевала буря из разных чувств. С одной стороны была здесь и злость и обида, с другой – страстное желание узнать, наконец, правду. И надежда. Надежда на то, что теперь ему все объяснят и что это объяснение его полностью удовлетворит.   
Мужчины толкнули Орихару в крысоловку, Шизуо кивнул им и зашел следом, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Вот они и остались одни. Повисло молчание.  
\- Вот уж не думал я, что сам тут окажусь, – Изая первым нарушил тишину.  
\- Рассказывай, – потребовал Хейваджима. – Все. Зачем втерся к нам в доверие. Зачем похитил Акане. Зачем вернулся.   
\- Втерся в доверие, говоришь? – усмехнулся Изая окровавленными губами. – А я-то думал, что ты так и не стал мне доверять.   
\- Блоха, не беси меня, – предупреждающим тоном сказал Шизуо. – И ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы…  
\- Чтобы что? Кстати, Шизу-чан, эти браслеты уже мне все руки стерли, – пожаловался Орихара. – Может, снимешь их, а? Я все равно отсюда никуда не убегу.  
\- Обойдешься, – рявкнул Хейваджима. – Хорошая мина при плохой игре, блоха.  
Несмотря на показушную веселость и беззаботность, Шизуо видел страх в глазах информатора. Изая знал, что попал в ловушку. Более того, он сам добровольно в нее пришел. Осталось узнать, зачем.  
\- Нет, так нет, – Орихара пожал плечами. – Ты спрашиваешь, зачем я втерся к вам в доверие? Мне приказал Йошимото. Зачем украл Акане? Приказал Йошимото. Чтобы заставить Авакусу-сана пойти на смертельную для него сделку. Йошимото-сан великолепный стратег, он все просчитал, все, кроме одного: выполнив все его приказания и получив оплату, я предал и его.   
\- И сколько он заплатил тебе? Неужели больше того, что платил тебе Авакусу?   
\- А что, если я скажу, – Орихара посмотрел Шизуо прямо в глаза, – что дело здесь вовсе не в деньгах?  
\- А в чем же еще?  
\- У тебя и правда такое плохое мнение обо мне, Шизу-чан? – Изая вскинул брови.   
Хейваджима хмыкнул.  
\- Скажи, Шизу-чан, – медленно заговорил информатор, – на что бы ты был готов ради своего брата?  
\- Ради Каски? – Шизуо нахмурился. – На все.  
\- Вот и я был готов на все ради своих сестер.   
\- Сестер? – Блондин не поверил своим ушам. – У тебя есть сестры?  
\- Да, младшие. Две близняшки, Майру и Курури. Они были в заложниках у Йошимото, и чтобы добиться их освобождения мне пришлось сделать то, что я сделал.  
\- Мне…жаль, – выдавил Шизуо, совершенно потрясенный данным фактом. В его представлении Изая – бесчувственное и бессердечное насекомое, полностью лишенное сочувствия, думающее лишь о себе, ставящее свои потребности на первое место и никогда никому не помогающее. А тут оказывается, что у него есть семья, и он заботится о ней.  
\- И где они сейчас?  
\- Девочки? В надежном безопасном месте, где больше до них никто не доберется.  
\- Как вообще так получилось, что они оказались у него?  
\- Я облажался, – просто ответил Изая. – Мне, как и любому человеку, свойственно ошибаться. Но больше я такой ошибки не допущу.  
«Конечно, не допустишь», – подумалось Хейваджиме. – «Вряд ли ты теперь отсюда выберешься».  
\- Хорошо, если ты делал все ради семьи, я могу это понять, но зачем тогда ты вернулся?  
\- Скажем, я нехорошо поступил с вами, решил загладить свою вину, принес сведения, которые в пух и прах разгромят Йошимото, долбанного мерзавца.   
\- Нехорошо поступил с нами? – скептически спросил Шизуо. – Так тебя совесть что ли замучила?  
\- А как насчет мести? Если Авакусу воспользуется компроматом, а я уверен, что так оно и будет, он же не совсем идиот, и выхода у него другого нет, то я буду отомщен. Все просто, Шизу-чан, – Орихара пожал плечами. – Я не прощаю, когда моих близких обижают.  
\- А оябун не прощает предательства, Изая-кун.  
\- Но ты же объяснишь ему мои мотивы?  
\- Я не могу сказать, что они полностью понятны мне.  
\- Шизу-чан, – Изая закатил глаза. – Я все тебе рассказал. У меня не было другого выхода. Йошимото убил бы их. Теперь они в безопасности, и я принес вам ваше спасение. Назад дороги уже нет. Если Йошимото найдет меня – убьет. Теперь мы снова можем работать вместе. И на этот раз я буду только вашим, в этом можешь быть уверен.  
\- Это не мне решать, – отрезал Шизуо. –Если у тебя все, то я пойду поговорю с Такахиро. Вдруг еще выяснится, что твой компромат – полная лажа.  
\- Еще кое-что, Шизу-чан, – Изая подошел вплотную к Хейваджиме и осторожно прикоснулся своими губами к губам Шизуо, – Я соскучился.  
  
***  
  
Когда Хейваджима вошел, Такахиро в задумчивости стоял у окна.  
\- Я поговорил с Орихарой, – сообщил Шизуо и быстро пересказал их разговор.  
\- Значит, он просто спасал своих сестер.  
\- Выходит, что так, – кивнул блондин. – Ты посмотрел документы?  
\- Да, и я не могу понять, в чем подвох, – Авакусу опустился в кресло и снова открыл папку.  
\- Что-то не так? – Шизуо нахмурился.  
\- Нет, наоборот, все идеально. Все как он и говорил. С помощью этого мы уничтожим Йошимото.  
\- Может, никакого подвоха и нет? – спросил Хейваджима.  
\- Он больше не заслуживает доверия, – покачал головой Такахиро. – Но терять нам нечего, поэтому я воспользуюсь этими бумагами.   
\- А что делать с Орихарой?   
\- А ты как думаешь, Шизуо? – от пронзительного взгляда дяди Хейваджима вздрогнул.  
\- Думаю, его можно простить. Он сильно рисковал…  
\- Нет, – твердо сказал Такахиро.  
\- Что нет? – у Шизуо перехватило дыхание.  
\- Не ты ли постоянно говорил мне, что этот информатор не заслуживает доверия? И ты оказался прав, Шизуо! Почему же теперь ты изменил свое мнение?  
\- Потому что я говорил с ним, я смотрел в эти глаза!  
\- И что ты там увидел? Любовь и вечную преданность?  
\- Дядя, я не понимаю…  
\- Я не намерен прощать Орихару, – отчеканил оябун. – Надеюсь, это тебе понятно?  
\- И что мы сделаем с ним? Прогоним?  
\- Мы убьем его.  
\- Что? – Шизуо неверующе смотрел на дядю. – Когда ты успел стать таким жестоким?   
\- Я всегда таким был. Я якудза. И я избавляюсь от тех, кто может нести угрозу мне, моей семье, моему клану. Из-за моей оплошности мы чуть не потеряли Акане. Больше я такого не допущу. Думаю, Орихара знал, что идет на смерть.  
Хейваджима зажмурил глаза, отказываясь принимать действительность. Когда Такахиро стал таким безжалостным? Или он всегда таким был, а Шизуо просто не замечал или предпочитал не замечать?  
\- Хорошему лидеру не мешает иметь хоть каплю милосердия, – едко заметил блондин.  
\- Не тебе судить меня, – холодно произнес Такахиро. – Я убивал людей и за меньшие проступки, но ты почему-то не возражал тогда. Что такого в этом Орихаре, что ты хочешь оставить его в живых? Или он что-то пообещал тебе?  
\- Ничего, – сквозь зубы процедил Шизуо. – И когда экзекуция?   
\- Завтра утром. Тебе присутствовать необязательно.   
Внутри Шизуо все кипело от злости на дядю. Он многое мог понять, но это уже перебор. Да, Орихара отобрал у него все, но через неделю вернул с процентами. К тому же у него была довольно веская причина так поступить.   
Только сейчас Хейваджима понял, что монстр здесь вовсе не он.  
Завтра утром, значит? Нет, Шизуо этого не допустит.  
\- Хорошо, дядя, ты прав, – блондин изобразил на лице полное смирение и послушание. – Можно я посторожу его сегодня ночью? А то блоха хитрая, вдруг найдет лазейку и сбежит. А я этого точно не допущу, можешь быть уверен.  
\- Ладно, – Такахиро слегка улыбнулся. – Я рад, что ты образумился.  
Шизуо вновь стал хорошим племянником.   
  
***   
  
В час ночи Хейваджима спустился в подвал и сменил мужчину, до этого охраняющего Орихару. Подождав, пока помещение опустеет, Шизуо открыл дверь крысоловки и вошел внутрь.  
Изая лежал на жесткой кушетки, лицом к стене.  
\- Эй, Изая, – позвал Шизуо.  
Орихара тот час вскочил на ноги.  
\- А, это ты Шизу-чан. Ну что, когда меня выпускают?   
\- Никогда, – Хейваджима покачал головой, – они собираются убить тебя.  
\- Оя, Шизу-чан, ты уверен, что все правильно рассказал своему дяди и ничего не напутал? – Изая еще пытался вести себя беспечно, но Шизуо видел ужас, поднимающийся в его глазах.  
\- Несмотря на все, мой дядя решил, что безопасней будет убить тебя.  
\- Понимаю, – медленно сказал Орихара, опускаясь на кушетку.  
\- Зачем ты вернулся? – Тихо спросил Шизуо. – Ты бы мог отправить эти документы анонимно и уже быть далеко отсюда. Или ты верил, что тебя простят?   
\- А может, я хотел увидеть тебя, Шизу-чан? – Изая невесело усмехнулся.   
\- Почему ты защитил меня и поймал пулю? – Продолжил Хейваджима. – Не думаю, что Йошимото просил тебя настолько рисковать.  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать, Шизу-чан? – устало спросил Орихара. Сейчас он выглядел таким хрупким и беззащитным.  
\- Правду, Изая. Просто признайся.  
\- В чем?  
\- Как насчет того, что ты слегка перестарался, выполняя поручения Йошимото? Или соблазнить меня было одним из твоих заданий? – Хейваджима смотрел информатору прямо в глаза.   
\- Не имеет значения, – ответил Изая, и Шизуо вздрогнул – точно такой же ответ он слышал от Орихары в своем сне.   
\- Не имеет значения? – переспросил он.  
\- Любовь бессмысленна, если ты об этом, – слегка дрогнувшем голосом сказал Изая. – Все равно я умру через пару часов.  
\- Ты не умрешь, – Хейваджима схватил информатора за руку и повел к выходу.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – воскликнул Орихара.  
\- Я отпускаю тебя. Уйдешь через черный вход, – Шизуо уже бежал по коридору к двери, ведущий наружу, таща за собой Изаю. – Вот он. За этой дверью тебя ждет свобода.  
\- Почему ты делаешь это, Шизуо? – Орихара изумленно смотрел на блондина.  
\- Может, потому что все… бессмысленно? – Хейваджима одной рукой сорвал замок с петель.   
Изая расхохотался.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что ты не такой, как они? – сквозь смех спросил информатор. – Я был прав.  
\- Изая, просто уходи, – Шизуо открыл чуть скрипнувшую дверь. В помещение проник свежий воздух. – Вверх по лестнице.  
\- Как благородно, Шизу-чан, но ты подумал, что сделают с тобой после этого поступка?  
\- Я разберусь, – отрезал Хейваджима. – А теперь уходи. Спрячься в каком-нибудь надежном месте, где тебя не найдут. У тебя много врагов.  
\- Обо мне не беспокойся. Пока я еще здесь… – Изая обнял Шизуо, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и поцеловал, – На прощание.   
\- Я… Мы еще увидимся? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Шизуо.  
\- Не знаю, увидишь ли ты меня, но я глаз с тебя не спущу, – с этими словами Изая выскользнул за дверь.   
А Шизуо пошел досыпать остаток ночи – утром его ждал неприятный разговор с дядей.   
  


**the end**


End file.
